


Nemesis

by exolover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Humor, Heat Suppressants, Insecurities, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot Twists, Smut, Sweet Alpha Mingyu, Tsundere Wonwoo, Werewolves, a bit kinky i guess?, but he's cheeky, but it all gets better, but when the time comes; smexytimes, it gets kinky, kinda slow burn, lil brother jungguk, meanie has hard time accepting, not gonna put all the tags, protective jun, senior junior quarrel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolover/pseuds/exolover
Summary: For Mingyu it always has been about scoring the basket, nothing more nothing less, simple as that. Maybe except for finding his adorable mate. Fate is a fucked-up thing. For someone who adores the thought of cherishing omegas, falling for the stuck up rude alpha Jeon Wonwoo, his polar opposite seemed too cruel for a fate.





	1. 하나

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this came to my head a few nights prior. I can't help it Meanie is going to be my death. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWgAVQ5MfOY Story inspiration after seeing Wonwoo jumping. Seriously does he weigh nothing?? He literally jumps 6ft like a damn kangaroo! Hence came the idea of sports au (because he needs to be a high jumper at leat in a crappy ff like this)
> 
> So this is a combination of Omegaverse + Sports Au + Smut!!!!. Yeah, somehow that sounded hot in my head so why the hell not?
> 
> There are a few things I want to clear. 'Pledis High' is a sports academy (18 yrs to 24 yrs)
> 
> Lee Chan - 18 1st year Junior   
Chwe Hansol - 19 2nd year Junior  
Boo Seungkwan - 19 2nd year Junior  
Xu Minghao - 20 3rd year Junior  
Kim Mingyu - 20 3rd year Junior  
Lee Seokmin - 20 3rd year Junior  
Lee Jihoon - 21 1st year Senior  
Jeon Wonwoo - 21 1st year Senior  
Kwon Soonyoung - 21 1st year Senior  
Wen Junhui - 21 1st year Senior  
Hong Jisoo - 22 2nd Year Senior  
Yoon Jeonghan - 22 2nd year Senior  
Choi Seungcheol - 22 2nd year Senior
> 
> * Additionally Jeon Jungkook is mentioned. Maybe he'll appear from time to time. Cameos are possible. 
> 
> I chose the mokwon university from To the Beautiful You. It's the only Korean sports university I know. Lol. And the era, of course once again MANSAE. There's some epic hairdo let me live. >#<
> 
> And yes there WILL BE a PLOT TWIST! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the first chapter sucks lol. Have no idea to salvage this now. It gets better I promise. Bare with this noob juseyo *bows*

***IMAGE CREDITS BELONG TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS***

Mr. Kim was a lot of things. He was kind, strict, a bit demanding and wise, very much so. However making him fly back to Korea when there are so many sports universities in the US, let him add better and convenient (meaning he doesn't have to do his laundry or run chores for seniors) isn't the best idea his father could come up with. Don't get him wrong, Mingyu doesn't have anything against seniority and he can handle himself quite alright. It's just he's so adopted to his luxurious life and it's hard to adapt in a span of one week. The last thing he wants to do is to rub off on some macho senior in the wrong way and make it hell for the next four years.

Mingyu ran his fingers through freshly dyed ash locks one last time and dragged his luggage down the hallway. Few guys snapped their heads and gave him a weird look as if there was an alien parading through, like who wouldn't, Mingyu is already 2 years late since official enrollment 'and' he's wearing too much Gucci which makes him look like an asshole rather than a fashionista.

Pledis High seemed everything he imagined it'd be. It was vast, thoroughly facilitated. Uniforms prim and proper, no rowdy teenagers causing ruckus and loitering here and there even though it's an all-boys academy. No wonder his father was so hell-bent on making him transfer. Sure he was clumsy, somewhat childish, maybe a bit too much fun loving but he did know about his responsibilities as the young alpha next in line. Mingyu resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. Moon goddess he wasn't anywhere near ready to think about that stuff. Who on earth gloom over such serious matter at this tender age?

A heavy backpack suddenly came flying out of nowhere and hit him straight in the face with a thud knocking him off his feet. Something cracked and he knew his expensive sunglasses were gone for. A slender guy wearing slightly different Pledis uniform from what he has normally seen jumped- no like literally flew across the 6ft wall like it was nothing and landed gracefully on his feet.

What the fuck?

Fox like inky eyes narrowed down at his splayed figure stone-faced and blinked once. Mingyu continued to stare wide-eyed beneath crooked sunglasses. After a five-second of awkward silence the guy came up to him and reached his hand, snatched the bag, swung it on his shoulder and left. Just like that.

How rude.

His sensitive nose caught a whiff of pinewood and honey lemon. Oddly enough it had a hint of something sweet into it too. Shaking his head Mingyu stood on his feet dusting his clothes. He scoffed at the retreating raven head before taking his backpack and luggage off the ground. Fortunately, nothing else was broken, except for his favorite sunglasses. He eyed it with disdain and put it in his pocket.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi? You're Kim Mingyu, right? The new student?"

Mingyu whipped around. 'Lee Seokmin' He read the nameplate then stared at the blinding white set of teeth a moment longer than necessary. "Yes?"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lee Seokmin. My friends call me DK, short for Dokyeom. Anyways I'm your class president. Welcome to Pledis High! You made the right choice coming here" He grabbed his hand and started to shake it enthusiastically. " Trust me, we have everything we need here. Great facilities and resources that you could use, proper systems to manage the academy, oh which reminds me", He dropped his hand only to place a thick red handbook on Mingyu's and continued to rant. "There are no delinquents here. Don't look so surprised, you'll understand after you go through this book. Read it carefully. Uh and yes we've got a really friendly environment here so you've nothing to worry about"

"...Yeah sure" Mingyu opened the book to flip some pages then checked the cover either side.

"So what you do you want to do first? I can give you a tour around the academy, or if you want I can settle you in your dorm. After that, we'll check if there's anything wrong with your paperwork. Your uniforms are already delivered to your room so you can start your classes today" He checked his watch, "after interval"

Mingyu's face crumpled at that.

It took him 35 minutes to finish his routine and get dressed. The fastest he had ever got ready for a class. Honestly, if it wasn't for the Seokmin guy he'd have ditched the whole evening. He fixed his grey blazer one last time before tailing Seokmin to his class. Mingyu briefly introduced himself and took the seat beside the window. If anyone barely looked at him before, now they did, with quite an interest too. Loud chatter suddenly turned to hush whispers. Feeling eyes on his back Mingyu turned his head abruptly.  
The moment he did everybody went back to what they were doing.

"Oh ho another alpha dude, and a handsome one too, nice!"

A lanky Chinese guy plopped beside him grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Name's Minghao. The only guy who takes sports more serious than girls and books in this class. So~ What made you leave such a fancy country? You do drugs or something?"

"Dad wants me to be more 'human' and responsible, something like that"

Minghao nodded his head rubbing his chin. "My dad said the same thing come to think of it" He scooted his chair closer before perching on it like a curious chimpanzee. "What's your kill?"

"Basketball" He smirked.

"Sweet! Me too. Small forward, you?"

"Power forward, mostly play street basketball"

Minghao whistled wiggling his brows. "How American. Well, Kim, it looks like you're just the man we've been looking for. You have to join the team. What do you say? I'll introduce you to them"

"Sure" Mingyu ran his gaze across the class before stopping at Minghao's mischievous ones who's still perched on the chair drumming his long fingers on the desk with anticipation. "So you're a beta?"

"You're good. Nobody even guessed I'm a beta until last summer. Well except senior Wen, it's like the dude has a nose radar, if such a thing exists"

Mingyu hummed in response. "Why does it seem like I've sat somewhere holy and everybody is judging me for that?"

"Well, that's partially true. Your seat belongs to the 'great junior Jeon', which makes it holy as you said. But no worries he went abroad six months ago and won't be likely to return anytime soon"

Before he could ask who the hell that is their homeroom teacher came in with a stack of handouts blabbering about an upcoming math quiz. Minghao cussed under his breath and went back to his seat.

******************

Two days after Mingyu was completely convinced this was no ordinary place, even for werewolves. Like everybody takes everything far too seriously as if it somehow depends on their life, as an example studies. A small joke directly proportional to a whole month of detention. He's not kidding. The red book is absolutely ridiculous. Who on earth use such rules to discipline students?

He would have gone completely crazy if it wasn't for Minghao and his gang. Boo Seungkwan the next door diva along with Chwe Hansol or Vernon as he likes to be called, are a grade below them. Much to his surprise ever righteous Seokmin was a part of the gang too. And there's finally Lee Chan, youngest of them all, partner in crime of Minghao. Both are now literally attached to Mingyu as he is now a part of the basketball team.

"Are you kidding me?! How could Mr. Jung expect me to hand over his goddamn assignment this Friday? It has only been four days! Four fucking days!"

"Say that anymore louder and you'll be spending this month cleaning urinals Seungkwan...again" Vernon calmly sipped his 'pabo latte' pretending to appreciate the taste. Seungkwan mimicked back in a whiny voice before snatching his drink and finishing it with three big gulps.

"Fuck you"

"No thanks I'm only interested in betas"

Vernon's ears went red at the taunt. Minghao snickered sharing a knowing look with Chan, who snickered in return.

"Seriously guys stop cussing. Most of you get detention once a week. At least try to be more subtle"

"Subtle my ass Seokmin! Easy for you to say! you don't get any at least a year!"

Seungkwan yelped when something whacked him on the back his head. "It's 'hyung' to you Boo Seungwan Junior 2nd year "

Mingyu instinctively shrank in his seat at the latter's arrival. Of course, how could he forget the little devil Lee Jihoon. The only senior in their group. The thing is everybody is scared of Lee Jihoon. That's a fact. It doesn't matter he looks like a sweet bubble gumdrop and is half of your size. Mingyu learned that in the hard way. His back still hurts from the soccer ball hit he received the first day he met Woozi.

The good thing about Pledis is everybody respects for the age, not the social hierarchy. Even if you're an alpha you have to respect your Omega senior. It's the rule. The ONLY rule that makes sense in the whole book.

At least Mingyu thinks so. Even if he himself, sometimes forgets about seniority. He can't help it, he isn't used to calling guys around his age hyung or look down when talking to his superiors. Maybe the soccer ball hit was more than deserving. After all, he called Jihoon *'sekki'

(*Sekki: also use to call 'pup' or 'kid' in addition to bastard lol)

Jihoon glowered at Mingyu under his pink locks before murderously stabbing once on the pork sausage on his plate. Mingyu quickly averted his gaze back to his Japchae. He used to think omegas were naturally timid and adorable.

"Aish! you little shit! do that again and I swear to god I'll personally rip your precious dick off next time!" Seungkwan threatened Chan with a fork.

Hell, when did he ever get that idea?


	2. 두

"Yah, Mingyu, wake up man. Aren't you going to see the preliminaries?"

".."

"Yah!"

Mingyu sleepily tugged at his sheets and covered himself from head to toe, grumbling. It is SATURDAY! Mingyu does NOT work on weekends! not until noon anyway. He swatted the hand on his shoulder as if it was an annoying bug. Sungjae, his roommate rolled his eyes before taking his university jersey and wearing it in a hurry.

"I guess you are not coming then. I'm leaving the keys on the table, if you're going outside remember to take them with you. We don't want to get locked outside"

Mingyu let out a snore and mumbled more nonsense. 

About five seconds after Sungjae left, the door reopened with a loud bang followed by a high pitched scream.

"OH, MY GAAAWD!!!"

".."

Seeing no response Seungkwan stormed towards the big lump on the bed and started to tug on the blanket yelling nonstop. Mingyu's limbs weighed like a ton. "He's fucking asleep!!! I knew it!! Seokmin don't just stand there like a useless pole and help me to get him on his feet!!"

"Sorry I don't support animal abuse" DK smiled making a peace sign.

Cursing aloud Seungkwan grabbed the closest limb he could find and dragged the mass of limbs straight to the floor. Just in time, Minghao popped his head in, without a doubt looking for Mingyu, and grimaced at the dull thud.

"Somebody brush his teeth. We only have three minutes left"

Mingyu yawned loudly, at this point not even bothering to cover his mouth. His head was a mess and the prominent eye bags under droopy eyes screamed 'fucking let me sleep'. Even his seat was comfortable and spacious just like the rest, there was nothing to stop the wild scrawny limbs coming at his face. Just when he thought the diva couldn't get more hyperactive, he seriously underestimated Boo Seungkwan.

"YAAASSS! FINALLY!! IT'S HAPPENING!!"

Mingyu himself was too loud for his own good sometimes, but it's too damn early to deal with 'this'. They were sitting on the third row from the front which covered a great part of the field, must be the reason why he got wrestled out of his bed so brutally this morning. 

He didn't get it. What was so exciting about an athletic preliminary anyway? Even Jihoon was out of his bat cave, which he calls a studio, looking rather interested in the whole event.

*bang*

Startled by the sudden gunshot he let out a sound close to a braying, which fortunately was covered by the loud cheering of the crowd. Minghao jumped out of his seat pulling Mingyu's shell shocked frame along with him. After the initial shock was gone Mingyu was able to focus on the blurry figures that just zoomed passed him in an incredible speed. 

His jaw hung open. Werewolf competitions were nothing like the ordinary, that he knew. But what he was seeing now was extraordinary even for werewolves. Speed is natural for them when they are in wolf form, however, it's not easy to reach such a speed in human form. The fact that almost all of them had the same speed made it even more exhilarating. 

An extremely handsome tall guy with brown hair sped off at the last few seconds marking his victory, did a flip just as the finishing line was crossed and landed on his feet like a pro and gave the crowd a thumbs up. The cheers took up a notch at that.

"Who's that?" Mingyu asked in awe eyes wide. He couldn't deny, the guy was cool. The playful smirk playing on his lips spoke volumes. It's like he knew he had no competition all along and yet decided to play tease. He barely had any sweat on him and definitely was 'not' panting. Clearly he had a thrill putting himself in a tough situation. Something Mingyu could relate with. 

Blame his alpha ego.

"That's senior Wen Junhui, 1st-year" Minghao replied applauding. "He's a part of the golden trio"

"They have *de swag*~ " Seungkwan butted in. When Mingyu stared dumbly for few seconds, "We have the former golden trio" He shouted over the noise pointing at three guys wearing different track kits. "That guy standing in the middle is our head prefect, Choi Seungcheol. You can never find a more talented, justifying leader than him. Next to him is Yoon Jeonghan, his mate"

"What" Mingyu blurted.

"What do you mean what? Haven't you seen same-gender mates before?" 

"No! I mean," Mingyu looked at Seungcheol grinning boyishly at something his friend said. "He doesn't look.."

"Gay?"

"Yeah"

"Well, he was straight. Maybe he still is. Just you know, gay for his mate. We can't out rule the moon goddess's wish" Seungkwan made a face. "Anyways, Yoon Jeonghan. That's one mean mouthed omega"

"But not the only one" Vernon snickered. Upon the death glare, he swiftly looked away and helped himself with Chan's long-forgotten crunchies.

"He's the senior omega assigned to consult other omegas. Don't be fooled by the flower boy looks. He's cunning and full of wit. But his advises are the most reliable"

'Those' dull-looking raven locks and 'that' purple long hair seemed too mismatched in Mingyu's eyes. Just like their personalities. How could they make it work? They seemed too... different. Mingyu never liked complicated things. A mate who's compatible with his personality is all he wants, he would never wish otherwise. 

He could only wish the moon goddess isn't that unreasonable.

"And there's Hong Jisoo. He's the vice prefect, a beta, we call him 'Seungcheol's right-hand man'. He's known for his elegance and kindness. Those three are inseparable, and you could say they basically run the academy under Mr. Jeon"

Seokmin nodded beside him. "That's why they're called the golden trio"

"You said 'former' golden trio"

"Well, it's customary to name a new head prefect and a vice prefect in senior 1st year. They still don't get the badges until the formers retire and hand 'em to them. That happens in the 3rd year"

"Yeah" Minghao agreed with Seokmin. "So until they retire they still have the upper hand. Besides whatever the case, here we respect for the age. Nothing beats that"

The next event was the hurdles. As expected Wen Junhui won once again without breaking a sweat. Jeonghan whacked on the back of his head, probably for the carelessness and the childish stunt he pulled at both races, without any heat, however. Junhui smiled back soothing the sore spot on his head. Even if Junhui came out as the typical cocky playful alpha, he truly respected Jeonghan, there was no doubt in that.

"Junhui is the new vice prefect. There's no one who can outrun him. He's perfect. He got the looks, girls flock over him, obviously. He's Chinese so he speaks both Korean and Mandarin. And finally, Minghao has a big fat crush on him."

" I DO NOT!!!" Minghao yelled and leaned over Mingyu to strangle Seungkwan's neck.

"Sit down. You guys are making a scene"

True to Jihoon's words Jun looked at them and threw a flirty wink specifically locking eyes with Minghao who already had his fingers wrapped around Seungkwan's neck. 

"How corny" Jihoon scoffed.

"At least not as much as your googly-eyed hamster looking lover boy!" Minghao snapped red-faced. 

A couple of oohs echoed.

Jihoon ignored him and went back to play with his phone, seemingly unbothered by the comeback. Mingyu pushed Minghao back to his seat, in case Jihoon suddenly decides to attack him he didn't want to take any chances. In his defense, Mingyu only had a size smaller university jersey hanging on his shoulder. Sungjae's probably wearing his.

"Speaking of the devil, there he is" Seungkwan chimed with a grin. A slightly chubby cheeked guy with mint colored hair bounced his way towards the golden trio and tossed a track kit at Junhui, one similar to what he was wearing, a shade lighter than the three seniors. 

"Is he-?"

"Yes, he's the 3rd member of the new golden trio. They have a specific dress code just like the formers. Name's Kwon Soonyoung. Captain of the football team"

Mingyu glanced at Jihoon and immediately regretted as those eyes narrowed on him, reminding him of that few seconds before the soccer ball launch. He averted his eyes back in favor of looking at the bubbly senior who's now following around a thoroughly disconcerted senior. 

That inky hair!

Mingyu blinked in surprise and looked closely. For a second the raven head turned around to speak with Junhui, and it immediately clicked.

It 'is' him!

The same guy who annihilated his favorite sunglasses on his first day! There's no way he could forget! 

"HAh! Look at that, the oh so great senior Jeon is finally here. I didn't think he'd bother to show up today!" Seungkwan violently ripped the wrap off and munched his crunchie with force.

Minghao shook his head. "You can let it go Seungkwan, it was two years back" 

"Let itch go?! He litcherally called me a waish of spaish!!*gulp* Me?! A waste of space-!!! *cough* because I'm an omega?!! *cough*That rude motherfu-" *cough cough*

"Here"

He drank the whole cup and let out a groan, voice hoarse. "God I hate him"

Mingyu finally looked at him. "Jeon? By any chance is he related to Jeon Jungkook? The guy who owned my seat before?"

"The great senior Jeon and junior Jeon. The overachieving brothers, sons of Mr. Jeon Yeo-ok, owner of Jeon co-operations and Pledis High. So basically they're treated like royalty here" Minghao said. "They are not prickly-, well Jungkook isn't. He's a very laid back funny guy"

"And then we have Jeon Wonwoo" Seungkwan spat scornfully "He's what you call an arrogant prat born with a silver spoon"

"Wonwoo hyung isn't that bad. Once we hung out, he's actually pretty cool. He's just... blunt with his words and-"

"Self-centred _and_ anti-social _and_ arrogant dickwad of an alpha who despises omegas. I don't know why they keep treating him like some fucking inspirational role model-"

"That's because he has the talent, dedication, sense of responsibility and-"

"You're an alpha! Of course you'd say that. You haven't been the end of his crass words! He humiliated me in front of the entire dorm"

"He told you to carry your own luggage. Besides, you 'flirted' with that beta Jooheon was it? You made him carry your stuff to your room-"

"He's not any beta! He's Jooheon hyung! And I was 'not' flirting! I swear to god Hansol If you're going to spew any more bullshit-"

"Guys guys " Seokmin squeezed himself in between and sat in the middle. "Let's just forget the fight and enjoy, ok?" 

Seungkwan spared Hansol another murderous glare over Seokmin's head, and restarted to rip the wrappers off noisily. 

Nobody said anything for a while, feared of fuelling another useless fight. It was no secret, Hansol is Seungkwan's potential mate, as the full moon is getting closer it has been much obvious. However the more they felt the attraction the more Seungkwan pushed him away. He couldn't stand alphas and he hated being controlled. If it was anything else, it had to do something with Hansol's dumb sincerity. He doesn't know when to start and when to stop.

The final event was high jump and the sassy diva could only shut his mouth as much.

"Show off!" He grumbled under his breath. 

Jeon Wonwoo still had not made a single jump, instead was sitting on the waiting bench looking as if he was plotting someone's death. It took Mingyu sometime to realize he was wearing earphones under his clothing. Seungkwan could be so extra sometimes, but this time around, Mingyu could see why. It was already 2.15 meters and he was not even out of his clothes and didn't even bother to warm up either. 

He had his fists balled under sweater paws as if it was too cold. Mingyu couldn't say, not with that stone face. The senior omega Jeonghan walked up to him, an undisguised frown etched on pretty features. Whatever he said pissed Jeon off and the stone face finally cracked. He took off his jersey and stormed past Jeonghan and gave it to Seungcheol who wore it over his T-shirt looking both confused and worried. When Junhui came up and wrapped his own jersey on his shoulder something snapped inside Mingyu.

His wolf to be precise.

Confused, he busied himself with Minghao's drink whilst the protests and tried to draw the feeling down his gut. His wolf never acted on his own unless it was full moon. He didn't know where the sudden irritation came from. 

"Hyung you're gonna miss it" Chan nudged him by the elbow, gleeful eyes locked on the field. Mingyu followed his gaze and mentally groaned. 

Why do they keep doting on this guy? 

Jeon Wonwoo was finally out with his sleeveless grey t-shirt which had 'JEON' printed on the back, navy shorts and a pair of matching Adidas that probably cost a fortune. The final remaining three cleared 2.30 m and the crowd roared. 

Seungkwan scoffed knowingly ."Wait for it"

Wonwoo bent down to tie his shoelaces then stood up looking at the scoreboard, and made a cross sign. 

2.40m

His hands tremored, again, but he did a damn good job hiding it. 

Was he sick? Mingyu can't be the only one who noticed.

He balled his fists and unclenched them twice and made a show of taking a stance, about ten steps away from the mattress, looking unreadable as ever. Just as the digital clock started to tick he was jogging, light on his feet yet stealthy as it goes, in a perfect J shape and took off. 

Every noise died down.

Jeon's lean body curved beautifully over the raised bar with ease missing it by few inches, and hit the mattress on his back only to flexibly roll and get back on his feet with such precision and agility.

Mingyu's breath caught in his throat, making it hard to breathe, and a wave of adrenalin washed over him making his heart thump loudly in his ears. It was deafening that he didn't even register the sound of loud cheering reverberated around him.

_"What the actual fuck?"_

His wolf was preening over a fucking Fosbury flop!

There was absolutely nothing to be impressed with. It's not like it's the first time, after all Jeon 'did' jump over a 6ft wall before- _and crushed my dolce!_ Though he must admit that it was kind of cool-, Wonwoo reached for the jacket without wasting time to check on the bar and slid his arms through the sleeves, his normally well-kept bangs were now messed up by the back roll he did and they kept brushing over his brows to a rhythm as in some stupid romcom. With a tilt to his head he got rid of a stubborn hair strand and poked out a pink tongue to wet the corner of his lips. Mingyu gulped and suddenly made a dying noise as it went through the wrong pipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could give me some sort of feedback I'll be really grateful XD
> 
> Btw Wonwoo really needs to (continue) stop that tongue thing lol.


	3. 세

"That was awesome! I can't wait to see the actual nationals. Damn, it was only preliminaries, did you see that jump! He cleared 2.40m on his first try! His previous record was 2.30 and it has only been what, 3 weeks?"  
  


"Shut up Seokmin you're polluting my oxygen" Seungkwan hissed.  
  


"Wonwoo hyung is cool. I haven't seen someone as hardworking as him"  
  


"Yeah!" Chan quipped. "He's perfect! I want to be like him, there's nothing he can't do"  
  


"Except swimming and eating seafood, isn't that _cool_ ~ He has one or two of those posh phobias too~ "   
  


Minghao groaned and hurried to catch up with Mingyu before he was dragged into the pointless banter.   
  


"Hey" He nudged him lightly on the back. "Why the long face? Didn't you like the event?"

"Huh? No no, it's was great. I have a stomachache I think, it has been squeezy all evening"   
  


"No wonder you looked so miserable" Minghao laughed at his pained look. "Better hurry up to your room then, we wouldn't want to witness you shitting your pants"  
  


"Yah" Mingyu smacked him before joining the laughter. They separated at the cafeteria agreeing to meet for breakfast the next morning, Vernon suggested to hang out at the mall after that as it's a Sunday. Seungkwan who was still pissy through the whole evening muttered a 'whatever' and left Vernon behind. They lived in the same dorm and lived in the same freaking room. Mingyu giggled at the absurdity, Seungkwan's mood literally went from 100 to 0 since senior Jeon's arrival.  
  


"Curfew's at seven, better hurry the fuck up before y'all get toilet duties," Jihoon said before heading towards his dorm, leaving the 97 line at the front of the building.  
  


"He's right, it's 6.50 now" Minghao looked at Mingyu's bare arms and the jersey hanging on his shoulder back and forth. "Not only you forgot your own jacket but also wore sleeveless in this dead-ass cold"  
  


Mingyu waved him off. "This is Sungjae's he's wearing mine. I didn't know it was his until I got stuck. No worries I'm naturally hot"   
  


Minghao touched the skin on his arm to find that it was indeed warm. "Alphas" He scoffed at the smug grin and pinched him hard earning a yelp, "yet easily spooked and have low pain tolerance"  
  


Mingyu huffed. "I don't know how Seokmin put up with you"  
  


"I have a lot of patience"   
  


"Shut up DK only _I_ get to see your obnoxious loudmouth on daily basis. If anything you're just as worse as Seungkwan, minus the flying curses"   
  


As if to prove the point Seokmin let out an endless HAHAHAHAH making it echo across the dark empty open ground, whatever bird snoozing on its nest within one-kilometer radius shot up to the sky and flew away making flapping noises.  
  


Alerted by the noise number of heads poked out from Jihoon's dorm and Minghao's wide eyes instinctively looked at the pale yellow-lit room at the corner. Wen Junhui's curious face appeared over Jihoon's 'i'm 5000% done' face and-,  
  


"Crap!"

It is all Minghao said before sprinting away from the building and disappearing into the darkness. Seokmin looked at Mingyu and mouthed 'run' before he too decided to teleport like his roommate did, leaving Mingyu to stand alone there like a retard.   
  


After the initial shock was gone he ran to the opposite direction where the 2nd dorm was located. He wondered if he had unintentionally broken any stupid rule today. Even if he did, he doesn't know. How could he when he can't even remember what he ate for breakfast this morning, seriously.

Luck was definitely on his side today. Mingyu only realized that he forgot the room key inside when he finally got there.   
  


Fuck!  
  


_ **I'm crashing at Minhyuk's since It's already curfew. Get rid of this note as soon as you read it, I don't want any of the prefects interrogating me tomorrow for violating the #387 and #266th rule. In case you forgot the keys inside you dumb fuck, may the moon goddess watch over you!** _   
  


Mingyu ripped the note off the door cursing aloud. He was screwed! Nobody in his gang lived in the 2nd dorm, and he wasn't well acquainted enough with anybody in the dorm to let him stay, let alone to break the rules over.  
  


He checked his back pocket for his cell phone and sighed in relief when he found it. At least he didn't forget his phone. Good thing he forgot to wash his pants yesterday.  
  


He should call Minghao, Mingyu crumpled the note and put it in his pocket, but his dorm is far away. Vernon? He's probably engaged in a bullfight with Seungkwan, he wants no part in that. Jihoon hyung is out of the question. Mingyu scratched his cheek. His only hope is Chan, he's in the 3rd dorm so it's not that far. The only problem is how is he going to sneak out without getting caught?  
  


7.10 pm  
  


Mingyu climbed down the steps as quietly as he could, he didn't want the nearby door to slam open on his face, god forbid if it is Senior Yoon. For an omega, he's surprisingly sadistic, totally opposite of Choi Seungcheol. Mingyu shivered. There was something very wrong about this academy, is it cursed? every omega he knows exactly has the same personality.  
  


He didn't have to mull over that thought any longer. Because just as he stepped into the backyard someone rounded the corner and head-butted him straight on his nose making him see stars.  
  


"Oww! The F-FUCK?!"  
  


His nose suddenly felt cold before a searing pain followed through his nose bridge making him clutch his nose in agony. Maybe Mingaho was right, he can't handle pain very much. When he finally blinked away his tears a pair of intense cold looking eyes stared at his, void of any emotion.   
  


There was a brief silence.  
  


Double fuck!!!  
  


Jeon fucking Wonwoo was standing a breath away from him peering into his soul with his intimidating gaze. He was few inches shorter, Mingyu noticed. But he couldn't help gulping the lump stuck in his throat, his painful nose momentarily forgotten. The full moon was weeks away so it was hard to make out his expression in the dark. He didn't need to, actually, Mingyu was convinced he was incapable of making any expression other than his default stone jpg. Not to be dramatic, but honestly, the dude looked kinda creepy and gave off major serial killer vibes.  
  


Just like Mingyu he had no jersey, he was still wearing the kit he wore at the event, pale arms hugging his sides. For a sportsman, he was too pale and too thin. Mingyu concluded as he stared down at the equally pale and skinny bare legs. They jittered just like his bare arms no matter how hard he tried to act nonchalant. When Mingyu's staring got too much he took a step back so they could be in the same eye level.  
  


"You"  
  


Damn, that's deep.

"Don't you know it's past curfew, what are you doing outside your dorm?"  
  


So eerily calm. He was right. This guy could be the next Hannibal-, who knows. Mingyu zoned out as he rubbed his nose.   
  


When there was no response Wonwoo unwinded his arms and stood up to his full height.   
  


"Didn't you hear me for the first time? Don't you know it's disrespectful to ignore your seniors?"  
  


Mingyu stared dumbstruck. He wasn't good at first impressions, not that he ever had the need to worry about such trivial things. He was the eldest and only son of Kim's, big brother to the cutesy twins, he was always pampered and looked upon. Nobody talked down on him except his father, Kim Junseok, the most influential Asian businessmen in Europe. So he himself was a bit of a narcissist and _kind_ of an egomaniac- like, he knew he looked good. But hell, he wasn't anywhere near stuck up as this guy!  
  


"Are you deaf?" His voice slightly raised.   
  


Mingyu put his hand down, slightly irritated. And let out a disbelieving scoff. Like he had any room to talk. Speaking of disrespect didn't this guy knock him to the floor, broke his expensive sunglasses, and left without a single apology last time? And even now, wasn't he lurking outside the dorm as well?   
  


The guy's mood visibly got worse- _good,_ and that distinctive scent of honey lemon took up a notch before it was overpowered by a strong weird smell of pinewood. No, it was not pinewood, Mingyu held his breath. _Did he bathe in chemicals or what?_  
  


Narrow hostile eyes suddenly rounded and stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. And the smell was gone, just as it came as if it was never there. Weird, Mingyu subtly took another sniff.

Nothing.

Not the point, this guy Jeon is an ass! Who does he think he is anyway. He could see why Seungkwan hated him so much.

"Do you realize you already have violated the 384th, 266th, 198th _and_ 1st rule in your handbook?"

Mingyu's eyebrows creased. Something was up. If not what's the need to get so worked up about? He would be stupid not to detect the defensive tone laced there. He chose to amuse the guy for the moment.  
  


"That is?"   
  


Jeon inhaled and straightened his posture glaring daggers at him. What an improvement.   
  


"Missing the curfew, cursing and using vulgar words, loitering around the academy and disrespecting your seniors!"  
  


"All the more reason why the handbook is stupid" He deadpanned.  
  


Wonwoo's expression hardened, but he didn't burst as Mingyu expected. Pity, he really wanted to piss him off.   
  


"I got locked outside because the office only bothered to give us one key, everybody curse once in a while it's not abnormal, I'm not loitering, I'm heading to the next dorm so I could sleep. And how am I disrespecting you when I'm only speaking the truth?"  
  


"Nobody is allowed to crash in others' rooms, that's the 387th rule"  
  


"And I don't give a shit. Those rules are ridiculous" -_Just like you-, _hung in the air, unsaid. And the livid look he received was instantaneous, and totally worth it. "I'm very sorry if I offended you _hyung_-_,"_ He mocked. "-But how about you take your own advice for a change? Maybe then I'd feel inclined to respect you as my senior. I don't care if everyone treats you like some royalty and really couldn't care less how many prefects babies you or not, so spare me the pain find some other junior to grovel at your feet-"

Mingyu didn't get to finish as he was pulled in by his collars.  
  


"I work hard more than anyone in this hell hole! I don't need anyone's favors I am capable of getting anything I want! Watch before you speak asshole you don't know the first thing about me"   
  


"And that's you breaking three rules there Wonwoo." Senior Yoon walked up to them shoving his hands inside his loose PJ pant pockets, yawning. "What is this? Half of the dorm knows about the ruckus" Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at both of them. "Aren't you going to let go?" 

Wonwoo looked close to kill someone as he pushed Mingyu back.

  
Jeonghan looked at Mingyu then. "Aren't you the new transfer student?"

Mingyu simply nodded refusing to tear his gaze off first.  
  


"Kim Mingyu, 3rd year junior"

"It has been only two weeks and you are already picking up a fight with a senior. Not to mention breaking half a dozen of rules. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  


Somehow the last part didn't seem it was meant for him, but rather Wonwoo. Probably sensing the same Wonwoo snapped his head at Jeonghan abandoning their little glaring contest before looking elsewhere. 

"It won't happen again" Mingyu replied nonetheless. He just wanted a good night's sleep.  
  


Jeonghan looked pleased. "I'll let you in the office for this time. Show this pass and ask for a spare key" He handed him a small laminated card and turned to Wonwoo with a disapproving gaze.  
  


"Is this how we trained you to be the head prefect Wonwoo?"  
  


Mingyu gawked at the raven head who defiantly stared hard at the ground. Jeon is the final piece of the golden trio then.   
  


Of fucking course. He should have seen that coming miles away. 

"Look at me I'm talking to you Wonwoo"  
  


Without missing a beat Wonwoo looked up and stared right back fiercely. Mingyu almost expected him to flare his pheromones and subdue the older omega, but he didn't. Jeonghan didn't seem intimidated by the young alpha either.  
  


"I know what you have been doing for the past few months, don't think I don't know. Whatever you're doing it's not going to end up well for you-," Jeonghan looked like he wanted to rant some more but he didn't. He paused to look at Mingyu and looked back at Wonwoo with an unreadable look. "We'll continue in the prefects' room tomorrow, you and I have a long talk"  
  


Wonwoo spared Jeonghan a death glare and stormed off to the dorm.  
  


"Brat" Jeonghan sighed.   
  


"You too Mingyu. Your detention starts on Monday. Both of you will receive punishments for breaking the rules, there's no excuse. Understood? Good. No need to look so depressed. You can still hang out with your friends tomorrow if you want. Now scoot!"  
  


*****************************************  
  


"Will you stop mourning? It's not the end of the world" Minghao went through a couple of long sleeves and held one at Mingyu.  
  


"It might as will be. He has detention for a month, toilet cleaning twice a week, gym cleaning once a week, an extra period of discipline lecturing from Mrs. Jung and he's on senior Yoon's radar. It couldn't get any worse than that" Vernon supplied helpfully.  
  


"Sure It can. You forgot your precious Wonwoo hyung" Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Mingyu has already declared war, chances of Jeon letting this slide is close to none"  
  


"You really had to go that far didn't you" Minghao tsked.  
  


"Yah, nobody told me he's the head prefect. You guys had time to rant about everything except that!"  
  


"Don't be such a girl's petticoat, it's just detention" Jihoon threw the straw away and drank directly from the bottle. "If I were you I'd worry more about the physics exam coming up next month"  
  


Mingyu's jaw dropped. "What the fuck I just got here"  
  


"Don't stress. You can always ask for a tutor, uh aside from our gang that is. We're not exactly fond of..." Minghao made a face "digits"  
  


"Hey! I have an A for physics"  
  


"Yeah, except no one gets what you're on about 98% of the time"  
  


Seokmin pouted and sat beside Chan, the younger patted his shoulder sympathetically.  
  


Mingyu made sure to get back to his dorm long before the curfew this time. Sungjae came out of the shower toweling his wet hair and grinned at him before climbing the small staircase, then jumped on his bed making a 'thud' sound. Mingyu shook his head. That guy never changes.  
  


After a hot shower, he slipped into his comfortable PJ's and lied down on the vibrant colored sheets. Sungjae laughed the first day he saw them, saying how childish Mingyu is for his age.   
  


A man could love bright colors.   
  


Mingyu wasn't like any typical alpha. He was too soft and childlike, irresponsible and loud and clumsy and- the list went on. But that didn't mean he didn't hold grudges and act like an insufferable asshole when his pride was at stake. He loved to cook and take care of his adorable twin cousins, and indeed loved the thought of cherishing omegas so much. He was used to being protective of them, they were always so fragile and delicate cute little beans. Suddenly he was bombarded with the image of Jihoon's hellspawn looking grin and Seungkwan's furious scowl which only rivaled senior Yoon's sadistic smirk, his whole body cringed.

Maybe It is hypocritic of him to judge them, seeing how he's atypical too.  
  


He let out a sigh covering his eyes by the back of his hand. His thoughts unsurprisingly went back to Jeon Wonwoo. That guy is a total enigma. One second he has this calm and collected poised persona with an elegance that could only describe a high-class omega, and the next second he's hot-headed and violent like any other alpha. 

But a complete stuck up either way

Mingyu tried not to loathe him too much. His mother had taught him better than that.  
  


_"Watch before you speak asshole you don't know the first thing about me"_

He had definitely touched a sore spot, and it sure as hell had to do something with whatever Jeon was desperately trying to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment <3
> 
> This chap needs some serious editing. I'll notify as soon as i'm done.
> 
> ***Edit- It's done. Hope it doesn't sound as stupid as before :(


	4. 네

Wonwoo woke up to the restless padding noises _inside_ his room. The culprit tiptoed a couple of steps before breaking into a quick sprint and slammed the door close. He groaned and shut his eyes tight trying to fall asleep. If the loud banging wasn't annoying enough the sound of someone taking a leak and a relieved groan echoed from his bathroom.

“_Dammit Soonyoung!”_

_ **Loud flushing noise** _

Soonyoung came out humming and kicked the empty tissue box sending it straight into the bin at the foot of Wonwoo's bed.

“Goal!!!”

Wonwoo kicked off the covers and opened his mouth to curse, autopilot, but instead leaned back on the headboard feeling drained.

“Good morning sunshine~ Wakey wakey~”

“Did you break into my room?!”

“Huh? No, that was Junhui, I don't know how to pick locks. I just broke your bathroom lock... accidentally” Soonyoung trailed sheepishly suddenly aware of Wonwoo's murderous glare. “Come on you have a whole room to yourself, it's not like anybody is going to walk in on you. Besides I really couldn't hold any longer, Doyoung's exfoliating in our shared toilet since dawn.

“You live in the 4th dorm!”

“But I _don't_ know how to pick locks. I just knew Jun would be here to hog your 5ft mirror just like he had been doing for the past month”

“What?!” Wonwoo snapped his head so fast that it almost gave him a neck sprain. Jun dusted invisible dirt off his blazer and tug at his tie until it was considerably loose, then ran his fingers through his styled locks twice before winking at him through the mirror.

“Isn't he gorgeous”

  
  


“Get out!”

  
  


“Aren't you emotionally constipated~” Jun dodged the pillow on time showcasing his handsome smile. “C'mon get up, we're going to be late” He threw it back at Wonwoo's confused face. “Prefects board meeting remember? It's even on the notice board in big fat letters”

Soonyoung cackled rolling on the comfortable sheets.

“Look at his face he looks stupid”

Wonwoo kicked him hard without any remorse sending him to the floor and dragged his feet to the bathroom, end of his blanket sweeping the floor on his trail.

  
  


Jeonghan watched him like a hawk throughout the meeting as if Wonwoo would jump out of the window at any chance he gets. Seungcheol talked about the recent projects and the current stocks and all that, when it should have been Wonwoo dealing with 3/4th of that, considering he _was _Jeon and the eldest and eligible heir of Jeon co-operations.

The irony was laughable.

“Any suggestions?”

Soonyoung was snoozing by his side and Jun was busy daydreaming as usual. He let out a sigh and took his eyes off the book only to be stuck with Seungcheol's fond looking eyes. He momentarily broke his gaze away unable to stand the _pity_ in them. He respected Seungcheol more than anyone. If there was anyone he looked up to, that was Choi Seungcheol. But at times like these he wished he ignored him instead, his pity was gnawing on his pride.

“What about a practice camp at Gwangju? We can invite the guys from Mokwon high” Jisoo supplied.

“And the _girls_~” Jun suddenly sat straight and wiggled his brows, that earned a thwack on his back from Jeonghan. “They need to win the nationals just as we do, don't they?”

Seungcheol scratched his non-existing beard and broke into a quick grin.“Joshua, this is great! Tell them we're going to handle all the costs. Mr. Jeon is doing business with their director this summer. We need all the alliances we can get” Seungcheol started to rummage the stock files methodically.”Let's see, Mr. Lee Kwangsoo...... Mr. Lee owns 18% of the foreign shares. How did I miss him before? He could be a great asset in the future”

“18%? Seungcheol aren't we investing too much for such a little profit?”

“After Jung Ji-Hun withdrew his shares we had lost contact with Mr. Kim all together, we have to take this chance”

“Very well then, how are we suppose to cover the loss after all this?” Joshua slumped on his seat taking the thick file, clever fingers stopping on the last year's budget estimates.

Jun kicked at Soonyoung's chair.

“hah! Yes hello?”

“Hoshi can arrange a soccer tournament, here, like last time. Invite the top 8 of the league, 7 matches, 7 days, by the time of Autumn the cost is covered with an additional profit”

“Can't we like-” Soonyoung yawned loudly,” let the basketball team handle this? They have far too many flower boys and Jacob Blacks. Isn't that what they want? The majority of the crowd's gonna be girls anyway”

After a long hour of discussion Seungcheol finally dismissed them. Jisoo headed out first massaging his temples Seungcheol not long behind. When Wonwoo followed Jun and Soonyoung out of the prefects' room Jeonghan's all too familiar warmth of a hand stopped him by the shoulder.

“We need to talk”

Wonwoo shrugged the hand off his shoulder and turned around. Threatened by the least Jeonghan stared hard for what it felt like eternity, arms crossed over one another.

“Hand me your trash”

“.......”

“There's no point hiding it. I can tell the difference just by looking at your hands”

Wonwoo clenched his fists “I get cold easily, is there anything new about it”

“You and I both know It definitely isn't the case this time Wonwoo, who are you trying to fool? Those things you're using, they won't be able to alter your scent anymore, It's only going to render you weak. Now give them to me”

“Leave me alone”

Jeonghan's tugged him back brows knitted together. “You can't just change who you are! Learn to embrace it!”

“Don't fuck with me!” Wonwoo fumed. “Did it do me any good? My own father won't even look at me, he calls me a disgrace! I'm barely a part of my own family and you want me to do what?”

“_We _care for you Wonwoo let me help you”

“I don't need your help! And I don't need your pity. I'm not some helpless omega and I never going to be anyone's bitch”

Enraged, Jeonghan gritted his teeth “Your stubbornness is going to get you killed! Those pheromone tablets are illegal we don't even know what damage it can do”

“Then I'd rather die” Wonwoo spat out stubbornly and turned on his heels slamming the door close.

*****************************************

**** _ **Few days later** _

“So~ How's detention? I heard Senior Jeon has detention too” Minghao dribbled the ball smirking at Mingyu's clear annoyance.

“Oh please, he bosses me around and does nothing. What a sadist, he tormented me for three whole days” Mingyu stole the ball and moved around him with a grunt and in a quick motion went for a layup. “No, make it four including today. He made me sweep three whole floors and dust the goddamn library, why the hell it has to be so huge?” He rambled wiping the sweat off his brows. “For the whole time he was huddled up at a corner doing only God knows what, nobody reads that long. Even he does Senior Yoon didn't assign him to order me around and kill time”

“He's probably getting back at you” Minghao shook his head amused.

Mingyu grabbed a face towel and turned in disbelief. “For what? He earned detention himself. Even if I'm the reason he got caught it's only fair he gets punished” He groaned. “Today when I told him I have basketball practice he didn't give a damn, instead made me redo the shelves in alphabetical order. I have no patience for such things, he knows it”

“I pity you man” Minghao gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. “But look on the bright side, Jeon never had detention before, he always had a clean record. _Too clean~”_ He made air quotes. “It must be humiliating for him. I don't think Mr. Jeon would be happy if he knows, he's a prideful man. Jungkook used to tell me how mean he is,-”

“My phone!”

“What- hey where are you going?!”

Mingyu threw his sweaty towel at Minghao's face and dashed out of the gym in a hurry.

“What's wrong?”

Chan came up curiously looking at the wide-open door and back at Minghao's dumbfounded face.

“Hold your horses right there young man”

Mingyu came to an abrupt halt and grimaced. Mrs. Lee, the beldam of the library sent him a pointed look over her computer taking a good look at his sweat-soaked practice kit and equally slicked bangs plastered on his forehead. “Show me your ID”

“C'mon Mrs. Lee, you know me I came here this afternoon”

“I know but you can't go in without your ID. Besides its 5.54 pm we're closing in a few minutes”

“But this is an emergency, I forgot my phone here”

“.....” 

After a minute of nonstop typing, “That's very unfortunate. You can take it back tomorrow morning”

Mingyu let out an exasperated sigh. “I'm not gonna steal any book. Heaven's sake I barely read any of my textbooks. It'll take only a few minutes I swear”

Mrs. Lee gave him a stern stare and opened her mouth, but stopped halfway when a loud thud echoed from the floor above. Heaving a tired sigh she took off her glasses to massage her nose bridge and put them back on looking at Mingyu as if she was considering retiring soon.

“5 minutes. And bring back whoever loitering in the next floor with you”

Mingyu rushed to the staircase and skipped a couple of steps to make it quicker praying his phone is still there. If he remembers correctly he had put it on a higher shelf somewhere around the corner, come to think of it, it was the same corner Jeon had been all huddled up all evening like some territorial animal. When Mingyu went to peek-uh dust the aisles there Jeon had snarled at him, literally telling him to get the fuck out and dust somewhere else. It got worse when Mingyu asked if he was nesting already.

It was a joke, obviously. Alphas don't nest. But the narrowed foxy eyes looked murderous enough that he thought he was going to hurl the bookshelf at him. knowing Jeon he had probably taken it personally.

“There you are”

His phone was exactly where he left it. Mingyu pocketed it with a grin, relieved to find it so quickly without a scratch. However he didn't have much time to rejoice as all the lights in the 2nd floor started to go off one by one including the big one he's under.

“Shit, didn't she say five minutes?”

When he turned to leave something creaked making him halt and turn.

“_Oh hell no”_

A black silhouette suddenly crawled out from the narrow space between two aisles and came nose to nose with Mingyu much to his horror.

He yelped.

Whoever it was jumped back knocking on the shelf behind, seeming to be more startled by the event than he was, hissing in pain.

The creepy yowl?-or was that a screech? followed next had hair on the back of his neck stand erect.

“_NNYYEOOOOOWWW~_”

Mingyu whipped out his phone in panic murdering the flashlight toggle, “You!”

Wonwoo gave him an annoyed glare cowering behind his pale hand, temporally blinded by the flashlight.

Mingyu had many questions, like what the hell he was doing crawling between bookshelves or why _Jeon _looked so disheveled like he had a quickie or something, or better yet,

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!!”

“Shut up you're too loud” Wonwoo staggered up to his feet sluggishly, “Turn that off! It's irritating my eyes”

Mingyu took a second glance, the bed head was hard to miss, and the crumpled clothes. Especially because Jeon always keeps his appearance too neat and clean. His tie was too loose and the first two buttons were undone, but for some ungodly reason he had buttoned up all the three buttons of his grey blazer-

“Shit turn it off!-”

“What are you pReGNant?!!”

Beady eyes suddenly went wide and blinked once and a red hue that could only be a blush caused by embarrassment appeared _so_ easily beneath pale cheeks.

Wonwoo opened his mouth, probably to curse but a surprised _Ow! _escaped pink kittenish lips instead.

Mingyu went rigid finding it impossible to gulp without choking, all the saliva had drained from his mouth. Because moon goddess, it should not have sounded so soft and _so wrong _and he definitely should NOT notice pink lips on a goddamn dude!

His eyes unwillingly darted downwards when a ball of black fur appeared above the top button where the ends of lapels meet, staring at him with its big blue eyes, pupils blown so wide and glittering. Two of its white socked small paws came to rest under equally white chin, hanging on to its dear life.

The kitten ignored him for the favor of clawing at Wonwoo again, trying to climb up his chest. A small smile appeared at the corner of Wonwoo's lips as he brushed his thumb lovingly over silky fur behind its ears, earning a purr.

Mingyu didn't know if he should laugh or cry for having so many emotions popping up inside his head like a fucking carnival because of _this_ guy.

The sudden sound of light footsteps had them both widening their eyes in alarm. It all happened within a span of total three seconds. Wonwoo cradled the kitten in his chest and tried to crawl back inside the small space accidentally elbowing Mingyu on his rib cage.

Mingyu grunted cursing through gritted teeth, doubling over the pain. A bright torchlight was on them, Mrs. Lee looking scandalized at Mingyu's arm resting on the top shelf just above Wonwoo's head who's unfortunately stuck between Mingyu and the aisle, both of them panting heavily. Her gaze next fell on Wonwoo's appearance which already looks messed up... in both ways.

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghhh I really want to get to the smutty parts SOON *le cries*
> 
> Why so silent T-T. Is this too boring lmao


	5. 다섯 (TW)

Stunned for a whole minute, Mrs. Lee finally broke the silence clearing her throat.

“Go back to your dorms, this is not the time and place to be...indecent” She spared them both a stern stare before leaving.

Drowned back in the darkness Mingyu was hyper-aware of the warm breath hitting on his jaw, and the loud thumping heart. He wasn't sure it was his or Jeon's or both. Neither of them moved until Mingyu turned his head like an idiot making their noses almost brush, each and every exhale of Wonwoo now squarely catching him on his chin and bottom lip. Caught up in the moment, Mingyu looked down at the slightly parted lips forgetting his initial plan to pull away.

The more he stared the more they looked appealing. He couldn't comprehend how they were capable of spewing such blunt and menacing words. There was an annoying itch in his fingertips and he had to stop his train of thoughts before he'd do something even more stupid.

The air suddenly became heavy with an earthy smell of freshly cut grass and citrus which Mingyu barely recognized as his own. His eyes snapped forward at the sound of sharp inhale, Jeon Wonwoo was staring at him as if he was in a daze, eyes looking distant and oh so _pliant_-,

Fuck this is bad! his logical thoughts screamed at him.

What on earth was he doing? He should be pulling back and running away now that he had his phone. _His phone! _He came for the phone! Not to get caught in a compromising position with Jeon fucking Wonwoo. Mrs. Lee just saw them and if his legs doesn't cooperate she might catch them for the second time- and why the hell Jeon keeps looking at him like that.... like he was-

“_**Scent him!”**_

His inner wolf bristled.

Mingyu's heart stopped for a second, his hands gripping the shelf hard.

“_...NO! he's not my mate!”_

This is a mistake! Jeon is an alpha and worse, a total prick! The upcoming full moon must be fucking with his head- or maybe he's nearing his rut? There's no way he would desire him in such way.

“Stop looking at me like that”

Mingyu rasped staring right back at the hazy eyes feeling his own head's getting cloudy with inappropriate thoughts. Wonwoo remained hypnotized under the gaze unmoving, looking so unnaturally timid. Mingyu gently grazed his thumb along the curve of his defined jaw down the pale neck in a feathery touch.

“_I'm touching him”_

With a hitch of his breath, Wonwoo bared his neck unconsciously, shattering Mingyu's already non-existing self-control into pieces.

“Alphas don't bare their necks in submission Jeon”

He was hoping to get a reaction,-a normal reaction for his mockery, but it never came. Instead, a faint smell of honeysuckles invaded his nostrils making his pulse quicken, “_faint but alluring” _Against his better judgment Mingyu's nose chose to chase the addictive scent along the loose collar up to Wonwoo's pale neck.

When he pressed closer to take a whiff around the scent gland the _damn cat_ unexpectedly hissed and scratched a good potion under his jaw. Mingyu winced and pulled back in speed of lightening, his hand automatically looking for any trace of blood. However, before he could gather his bearings Wonwoo's fist collided on the same jaw sending him to the floor sideways.

“Shit that hurt!”

Mingyu groaned and tried to sit up, both his shoulder and elbow seemed to have suffered more pain than his jaw, even with the scratches. The sound Wonwoo's shaky breaths echoed inside the tiny space, and for a second Mingyu was worried he was hyperventilating. When he tried to move again Wonwoo actually flinched and took a step back hiding whatever face he's making in the darkness.

  
  


“ASSHOLE!!!”

  
  


Wonwoo bellowed furiously and stormed away with his cat tucked inside his crumpled shirt.

******

“Hey hyung, are you going to finish that?” Chan sheepishly smiled pointing out his ham sandwich. Mingyu wordlessly passed his untouched brunch, looking rather gloomy.

“Whash up wish shyu?”

“Urgh gross, bread and juice _man_? At least chew with your mouth shut. We're trying to eat here” Vernon scrunched his nose in disgust.

Minghao lazily chewed and gulped down another mouthful of fresh juice, “First, I'm saving time, it goes in the same tunnel anyway. Second, aren't I your hyung?” Everybody winced at the next annoying loud slurp.

“You sure don't behave like one” Seungkwan sassed.

“What is this sorcery?” He comically widened his eyes “Did you defend Hansol? What, are you guys together now?”

Seungkwan stopped on his bite halfway and looked not so subtly at Vernon who almost sprayed his soda through his nostrils.

“No” They both drawled.

“Yeah right, whatever ” He tossed his juice box straight into the dustbin imitating a three-pointer leaning sideways. “Oh, isn't that senior Jeon?”

Mingyu's head snapped faster than a speeding bullet.

After being absent for three consecutive days Wonwoo was finally sitting on the prefects' table squeezed between Soonyoung and Junhui. His face was blank as usual and looked as if he was forced to sit there. Soonyoung was trying to stuff him with a piece of meat relentlessly unperturbed by the fact that Wonwoo was now scowling at him. Instead of taking it as his cue to stop, Soonyoung put his chopsticks back down only to shovel a spoonful of rice _and_ meat in his mouth forcefully, making him choke. Jun opened up a freshwater bottle and held it up with his left while he resumed dissecting his lunch with his right. Wonwoo took a few gulps and glared at the culprit as he coughed, a bit teary-eyed. It reminded Mingyu of the face he made at the library last time they met.

Shit, he was desperately in need of a good lay, or a frying pan that he could use to smash his own head with. Maybe that will snap him out of- whatever weird phase_ this _is.

For a guy who looks intimidating and cold as Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu never thought he would see him in such a vulnerable state.

“Dude you're staring”

Is that even possible? Alphas don't submit to anyone and sure as hell do _not_ bare their necks in front of another fellow alpha. It's a fucking invitation! Mingyu's brows narrowed. Whatever happened back there at the library wasn't something he could shrug off. Jeon is hiding something and he's about to find out.

“Stop that you look like a creep” Minghao nudged him on the ribs and hissed upon noticing the figure swaggering towards their table, each jab getting harsher along with the closing footsteps.

“Kim Mingyu there you are~”

That earned them many looks including Wonwoo's who suddenly turned his head and paled as he made eye contact with Mingyu across the cafeteria, above Seungcheol's shoulder.

Jeonghan's unsubtly checked them back and forth and turned to Mingyu with his trademark sadistic smirk.

“Follow me”

Mingyu nodded uncertainly sharing the same dumbfounded look as the rest of their table and followed the senior out of the cafeteria. Jeonghan stopped under the huge shady tree and leaned on the back of the wooden bench facing Mingyu with his arms folded. “So~,” he started off with a haughty tone giving Mingyu a once over from head to toe, “I was informed that you two have not reported to the library for detention in three days”

The way he said that didn't sit well with Mingyu for some reason. “I-uh have no more chores there, Mrs. Lee said I was good to go” By the look on her face she clearly wanted Mingyu away from her library at least ten-kilo meters.

Jeonghan hummed checking his nails in boredom. “You said you are from the US?”

“...I didn't say anything”

“Oh right, I read your file” He waved him off. “You're playing for the basketball team... current captain in training, power forward, enough experience but not enough training”

“...Is that legal?”

“Not If I have a say in it. Don't give me that face, no one else read your file beside me. And I don't go snooping on others shit If I don't have to... what's with the face?”

“Nothing”

Jeonghan sighed. “You have no idea where I'm heading” He stated matter of factly.

“No”

Jeonghan straightened and took a couple of steps towards him and gave him another once over, and hummed in satisfaction. “This could work”

“Work what?” Mingyu tugged at his tie skeptically.

“I want our basketball team to arrange the tournament this year. You are going to arrange a league with the top 8. We'll handle the costs, all you have to do is advertise your looks and win the league, and the prize money will be ours. It's a win-win situation”

“...”

“A league kid, a league~ You know the deal, 7 days, 7 matches-”

“I know what a league is...hyung, but why are you telling me this? I'm not the captain. Besides we are still recruiting new members. If it has nothing to do with nationals I don't think Kun will risk it by letting us play. We need practice .And most importantly..” Mingyu eyed him suspiciously, “why us?”

“Kun can't go anywhere near a basketball court with his fractured meniscus for another two months you idiot. That's why you are on training” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Don't worry about training, we'll take care of that too. No second-stringers, gather up your best, preferably the good looking ones, win the league, get the cash prize. See, _simple_”

“So you just want us for our looks?” His left eye started to twitch.

“And the skill. Don't misunderstand. We need your looks to gather a bigger audience. Hey don't look so mad you are too young to understand adult business just yet”

“You are just two years older than me!”

Jeonghan shrugged, “Two more years of experience in the field”

“What are you guys?” Mingyu scoffed in disbelief, “Doesn't Mr. Jeon have enough already? Besides this is an academy, not some money-making market. And it has more facilities than it needs”

“When you are involved with business you'll see what is this all about. I guess your father still hasn't pressured you into anything yet” He let out a chuckle. “Ah, I envy you. Not all of us had the luxury to live a childhood you know. Enjoy the freedom while you can...Meet Soonyoung if you need to clarify anything. He isn't the brightest of the bunch, but he knows what he's doing. Oh and, the full moon is near. You haven't met your mate yet right?” Mingyu didn't get the reason behind the snickering. “Good luck, you are going to need that”

What does that even mean?

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took ages I know. I'm sorry. I was stuck in the same part for so long. I kinda feel like some parts are super dumb, bare with it. Let's just hope the smutty parts won't disappoint y'all at least. Pfft let's hope.
> 
> Let me know your opininons~ <3


	6. 육

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with the font. It's frustrating I'm so sorry! I'll try to fix that

Wonwoo squirmed in his sleep slipping in and out of a restless dream. For someone who rarely sleeps long enough to dream, they have been getting more apparent and vivid since last month. Either it's exhaustion or medication or both, he had no control over it anymore. It was scary how his body has started to act against his command like it has a mind of its own.

He scrunched his nose when something fluffy tickled his nose. It must have been happening for some time because not long before he realized that something is obstructing his breathing. He woke up with a jerk and let out a loud sneeze, then another and a couple more in a row. The culprit started to paw at his hand and pounce back and forth to the sound of each sneeze as it was some fun game to her. When it finally ceased Wonwoo sniffled a bit and slumped back on his pillows and groaned when it climbed over his pillow and tried to reclaim its new favorite napping spot, on Wonwoo's face.

“Get down Máomao ~ There's still time * yawn* for breakfast”

(Pronounced me-ao me-ao; pet name for a baby ^^)

Neither of them was prepared when the door suddenly unlocked. Máomao slipped into her safe position inside Wonwoo's large T-shirt just like it was used to. Wonwoo cursed and pulled up his comforter up to his neck.

“Who, me? Aww, I feel so loved~”

Wonwoo hissed. “Jun-Hui! Stop breaking into my room!”

Jun gave him a hurt look, full pout on display. “I'm your best friend, don't I even have the privilege to use your body-length mirror?” He sat by Wonwoo's covered feet at the edge of the bed checking himself in the mirror and proceed to throw one leg over the other imitating one of the model pauses. Wonwoo gave him his stone face when he wiggled his brows through the glass. “Who's Máomao?”

“...”

“I heard you loud and clear. We have very strong senses you know”

Wonwoo instantly glared.

“Oops, I didn't-uh..” Jun turned to him and scratched his nape apologetically. “I didn't mean that”

“It's fine. I want to sleep. Just take the glass if you want, I don't think Jungkook has any use of it anymore” He grumbled and turned to his side with more force than necessary. The kitten made a noise of displeasure and clawed on his stomach making him jump.

Jun climbed over and slumped next to him facing the ceiling, and surprisingly didn't comment on the noise. Wonwoo assumed he didn't notice. Between Sonnyoung and Jun, Soonyoung was obviously more clingy. The guy had no common sense about personal space at all. Jun was clingy around everyone else but Wonwoo. Except for those occasional hair tussling and a careless arm draping over his shoulder, there was nothing. Maybe it was because he had known Wonwoo for the longest time. Ever since Wonwoo had built up those walls they had drifted apart. At times Wonwoo wondered if he hurt Junhui's feelings because as Soonyoung said not everybody was 'detached' like him. A warm palm enclosed over his unguarded hand and turned it over to interlock their fingers.

“You have been always cold” Jun chuckled softly as if it was something he told himself. And then, “I tell you you should have been a vampire”

Wonwoo blinked, confused and narrowed his brows with a grunt. “Piss off, I'd rather be a stinky battered rogue then. At least they're strong and independent, not God-driven on sucking the soul out of humans”

“Wonwoo, only you think rogues should exist” When Wonwoo didn't pull away he used that chance to warm up the pale hand.

“I said they should not be slaughtered for 'living'. As long as they aren't a threat why bother hunt them? Bigoted fools! Like we don't have anything more to worry about”

Jun shook his head amused, for Wonwoo had called his own father, the purebred alpha- a narrow-minded fool. “Your mate will have a hard time taming you” He added as an afterthought, and instantly regretted. He didn't mean to bring that up, It was a sensitive topic for the both of them.

Wonwoo pulled his hand back and closed his eyes as soon as Jun looked at him, trying to avoid him. “If you are here to tell me to pack up for the Gwanju training camp trip don't bother. Tell Seungcheol hyung I'm not coming. It's full moon Friday I don't want to take a risk ”

“Aren't you on suppressants?”

Wonwoo opened his eyes a fraction, gaze locked on dull colored curtains. “I'm running out of my supplies. Both of them”

“I-, We can help you. Why won't you let anyone help you?”

“You can't help me. Nothing can make my father look at me like he did before. I'm never going to live up to his expectations. The least I could do is 'not fuck it up for Jungkook'”

Jun eventually stood up straightening his uniform. They still had morning classes to attend to. “You are Jeon Wonwoo. You can't fuck up anything even if you want to” He turned with a tight-lipped smile. The reference of their silly childhood earned a scoff and a toothy smile from Wonwoo, something he missed seeing for a long time. “We'll set off after lunch. You can still come if you want, if not Seungcheol hyung will find a way to cover up for you. Not sure about Jeonghan hyung though”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Tell him if he wants to meet me my middle finger awaits to greet him”

“You can't. Then he would say something along the lines- 'shove that up your'-”

“I get it! So I won't” Wonwoo growled and begrudgingly adjusted his pillow like a petulant child. “Smartass omega”

Jun smirked at the remark. “Well, see you in five days then. The Mokwon guys going to miss you”

“I'm sure they will”

“Give yourself some credit. No one can piss off the Mokwon athlete team like you” Jun laughed heartily at the squinted eyes. “Who's Máomao again?”

Wonwoo turned his back on him again. “My girlfriend. Now go away I need to sleep”

“Say hi for Máomao for me then. Judging by the purring I'm sure while we are away you and your girlfriend might find a great napping time together in your cave” 

*****

“I'm not coming! Now drop it before the old geezer assign me more detention” Seungkwan hissed at Hansol. 

“What, come on. It's just a training camp. Don't you want to perform well for the nationals?”

They were the only second-year Juniors lounging in the detention room save for the bunch of first years. Meaning fresh fetuses, considering this was the first semester. Seungkwan skimmed through the letter and slammed the seal hard when Vernon poked him again. The meddling fool was the reason why they were here in the first place.

“You forgot I'm a lousy athlete, Hansol. If you didn't notice, those morons from Mokwon diss me all the time. I'm barely hanging in here because of my grades, and now thanks to your natural-born idiocy I'm wasting my time proofreading and stamping these formal shit during my free periods!” What it began as a whisper ended with a high pitched yell and echoed inside the room. Vernon winced.

“These formal 'shit' going to be a permanent part in your life if you wish to work for your father one day” Mr. Han narrowed his eyes. “We are Werewolves, unlike measly humans your parents hold major positions in the government. You are expected to follow them, take over their place when they retire. You think the handbook is a joke? It is meant to discipline you irresponsible goons so you won't embarrass yourself and your family name in the future. More detention for you Boo Seungkwan” The old man went back to his work pile and gruffed under his breath. “Future of the Wolf community. We might as well be dead before the disaster”

Seokmin's head poked around the door along with Minghao's. And the giant shadow was unmistakably Mingyu's. Seungkwan heaved a frustrated breath and put down his seal. The bell rang.

“Oof rough day?”

“Do I need to tell you off Seokmin” 

Seungkwan's bag hit him on the chest hard as he carelessly swung it.

“Hey wait up, Seungkwan!” Hansol tugged on his bag to slow him down. “I'm sorry I got you in trouble okay. I know you are having a hard time. That's why I'm telling you to come with us. You are not lousy. How do you know you aren't good enough if you don't try enough?” 

“Yeah” Minghao piped in dragging Mingyu by his bicep.

Seungkwan faltered.

“You told me that remember? I had no idea about half of the subjects last year. You helped my shitty grades, so let me help you with this in return. Please?”

Vernon had that sincere look again and his heart skipped a beat. Seungkwan wanted to bang his head against the wall.

“You know, this time we'll be attending the camp too. Isn't it great? Our whole gang is going to be there”

Seokmin gaped. “You are?” 

“Hell yeah! I'm excited. A great work out always brings out the best performance, right Mingyu?” 

When there was no response Minghao removed his hold and pinched him instead.

“Ow-wah! What?”

“Get your head out of clouds. I've caught you staring into the air like a creep this week more than I can count. What are you bing watching porn or something?”

“What?! I am not!”

“Don't make me start on your sudden scent flaring, jumping and flabbergasted dumb looks. I might be a beta but I have perfectly fine nose”

“Urgh! Did you have to go there?” Vernon did a full-body cringe at the same time Seokmin did. Seungkwan looked at Mingyu with abhorrence. “You had a boner during class? 'What the fuck dude'?”

“I did not! I swear!” Mingyu went red ready to throw a tantrum. “I'm not that indecent”

“You mean watching porn or having a boner in public?”

“Both!” He sputtered. “I was thinking about Senior Yoon's proposition. He said there was a total remain of 1,045,000₩ after the game last year. When their cost is covered they allocate the remaining cash to the team. I was thinking about donating ours if we win”

“So it's not the Football team playing the league this year. Jihoon hyung won't be coming to Gwangju then. Congratulations, you guys are going to be the fresh bait for the crazy banshees” Seokmin cackled into his fist. “This is great. Especially can't wait to hear from the fujoshi fandom”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Don't ruin it for me. I'm just happy we finally have some competition. Mingyu and I going to fetch the first-stringers, meet you on the bus by one hour. Seungkwan if I were you I won't let this chance slip through my fingers. See, only five of us can tag along with the athlete team”

“What is a fujoshi?” Mingyu asked dumbly as he was dragged away.

“Trust me you don't wanna know”

Sungjae was still in class when Mingyu packed up. He made sure to check the size of his jacket twice before folding it with his other clothes. Sungjae had borrowed his Ten Voss again and he had no idea where it was. There was no safe place for his expensive shampoo from those grabby hands. Mingyu shook his head stepping into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and a few other toiletries he deemed useful. That included body wash, mouth wash, his personal toothpaste, and many other pompous skincare products he often used. He found his shampoo, half-empty inside Sungjae's laundry hamper. 

Mingyu wondered where he kept his own shampoo. It didn't take two seconds to figure that out when he stepped on something slippery and went flying to the shower stall flapping his arms like a big ass ostrich. He caught himself just before he landed face flat on the tile, dramatically gasping and letting out the breath he caught. 

“Fuck that was close”

His phone started to blare inside the room. In haste to get up, he sprung up and hit his head on the tap and cursed, grabbed on to the handheld shower head next and landed on his ass again. It hit the tile with a clank and started to shoot water in high speed. It's broken head went flying when Mingyu got up to his feet panicking yanking it with him.

“Shit, I'm so dead”

There was water everywhere in puddles, puddles soon turning into a mini pool. He jumped at the knock on his door.

“Hurry up hyung! Aren't you coming? We are going to be late!”

It's Chan. 

Mingyu jumped out of the shower stall, looked both sides and eyed the nearby commode and the hose back and forth and finally shoved it in there and ran out of the bathroom.  
Chan opened and closed his mouth when the door yanked open and Mingyu jumped into the hallway with his unsipped traveling bag, struggling to lock the door. Before Chan could ask anything Mingyu started to push him towards the entrance of their dorm without looking back.

“What the hell happened to you this time?”

Jihoon gave him a ridiculous look over his phone when they stopped at the basketball bleachers. The athlete team was already packing their bags inside the luggage storage of the bus. Seokmin and Minghao joined them on the bleachers tossing their suitcases carelessly on the floor.

“Jihoon hyung! you are coming?” Seokmin beamed. “Oh and-” he followed Mighao's gaze to dripping Mingyu with the same enthusiastic level. “Mingyu has hit the pool!”

Minghao ignored them. “Hyung you are here. I thought the Football team isn't coming”

Jihoon made a small noise by the back of his throat. “I can't have a break from that obnoxious hyperactive nincompoop. He insisted I have a duty as the vice-captain of the Football team to guide the Basketball team. Totally makes sense” He tapped on the keys with precise practice like he'd do a piano piece. “I told him to sod off but then Junhui blackmailed me to be his tentmate because Wonwoo is not coming”

“Woah someone really got dirt on you”

“You wanna know” Jihoon slipped his phone into his pocket and smiled eerily. ”It's about the body I threw into the woods last week”

Seokmin's smile faded.

They sat at the very back of the bus. Vernon and Seungkwan stepped into the bus not much after they got in, and sat on the seat before Jihoon and Chan. Seokmin and Minghao claimed the right seat and Mingyu willingly sat on the back seat alone with bags and stuff. Their driver was an uptight scrawny looking old man not more taller than five foot five. Mingyu immediately recognized him as human. He had no smell whatsoever. He looked at the bunch of rowdy werewolf teenagers with piercing eyes and finally looked down on puddles of water running to the back of his bus. Mingyu snuggled into the bags sheepishly and drew up his long legs up in an awkward angle. It was no use, there was not enough space. 

The bus went quiet when the prefects got inside. Seungcheol and Jeonghan took the free front seat conversing about something in a mild tone. The peacefulness remained until Soonyoung graced them with his presence. 

“BUREORA HURRICANE!”

There were some flapping hands and a loud shush from Seungcheol, a groan from Jihoon at the flying kiss and a distressed looking Jun's soft voice somewhere in between.

“What where is he?” 

The bus started and everything fell back into silence after Soonyoung's second outburst. Mingyu wrapped his jacket around him and tried to fall asleep. He didn't know what was more unpleasant. Being stuck in a cramped seat alone with wet clothes or the restless feeling of his wolf pacing left and right making its annoyance known. Like it was somehow Mingyu's fault that his object of obsession was not coming.

..................................................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {1,045,000 won -> Roughly 850 US dollars} 
> 
> Slowly getting to the good parts~ *wiggling brows*
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the 200+ kudos! I'm in tears T-T


	7. 일곱

Wonwoo was inside the computer lab when he noticed something was terribly off. His breath suddenly cut short making it hard to take a lung full of air without feeling a piercing ache in his chest. He momentarily let go of the keyboard to clutch at his chest. It was beating too hard like it was going to jump out of his throat.

A small gasp left his lips when it became too hot, every pore of his skin radiating warmth like it had never done before. In panic he shot up to his feet and scrambled out of the lab mildly aware of all the curious looks he was receiving. A set of Juniors passing the lab almost ran into him when he turned around the corner. Dumbstruck for a second, they quickly stood aside letting him pass. Wonwoo knew he was acting odd when the chattering and laughter died down in the hallway. He tried to keep his stoic face as he walked with his chin held high like he usually did, but the panic bubbling inside his chest made him hyper-aware about the sweat rolling down his temples.

The washroom was thankfully empty when he barged inside like a madman, his trembling fingers fumbling with the door lock as he struggled to close it. Opening the tap in full force Wonwoo splashed his face a few times panting hard.

“What's happening to me”

His lips trembled as his reflection stared back at him. He was a mess. There was no other word to describe him. Water continuously dripped as he braced himself on the sink and gripped the porcelain hard until his knuckles turned white. His hair was wet and messy after running his fingers through it so many times. This has happened before, once, a distant memory he never wanted to recall whispered from the back of his mind.

“No”

Wonwoo bit his lips and yanked his tie undone, the force of it popping open the first two buttons of his drenched shirt giving a better view of the flush on his skin. Making a distressed sound he searched his pant pockets and whipped out a small tube of pills, carefully taking one and pouring the rest back inside albeit shaking like a leaf. Cupping a palm-full of water Wonwoo drank straight from the tap and gulped the pill down.

He woke up with a start to the distinctive sound of the bell ring. He looked around a bit disorientated and tried to swallow, and immediately noticed the bitter aftertaste of that goddamn awful pill. Reality came crashing down on him. He had passed out in the bathroom, for more than twenty minutes, he noted by his wristwatch.

He could have been easily found out! Wonwoo snatched his tie lying on the cold ground and staggered up to his feet unsteadily. As he tied it to a knot he could only hope his scent has not affected already. He needed those pills, fast.

Flattening down his hair to make it look more _normal _Wonwoo unlocked the door and stepped out with weary steps. The trip to his room was probably uneventful because everybody was already halfway their lessons. After locking his door carefully Wonwoo crashed on his bed face first and immediately passed out. Máomao meowed softly and circled around his head, and finally settled down by his hand and fell asleep as if it was aware about its owner's distress.

Wonwoo slept for three more hours and woke up to the gentle tug on his ear for the second time of the day. He wiped his eyes groggily and sat up making his kitten drop down on his lap.

“I'm sorry Máomao. Give me five minutes I'll give you some cat food”

The kitten purred and nuzzled his fingers lovingly.

'2.19 p.m'

His last class must be over. Wonwoo took off his stuffy blazer and hung it on the rack with a sigh. Taking Máomao's baby blue small bowl and filling it with cat food he pondered what he should do about his situation now. He thought about calling Junhui or Soonyoung, and immediately decided against it. They have no idea about how an omega's body works. Besides they were at Gwangju. There's no use, he predicted with another sigh.

“Máomao,” He said as he placed a water bowl beside the cat food. “I'm going to have you moved somewhere better for a few days. If things get out of hand I won't be able to take care of us both” The kitten stopped lapping on water and stared at his face with a tilt to its head. Wonwoo scratched behind its ear almost apologetically and crawled into the bathroom for a much needed long shower.

  
  


Wonwoo grunted as he landed on the hard ground all fours. He tightened the grip on his bag and glared at the familiar 6ft wall. He never had any trouble crossing the damn wall before. Máomao poked its head out of the bag and voiced out her displeasure about the sudden rude jolt.

“Sorry about that. There's no more bumps ahead, I promise”

The small walking path had grown more ryegrass than he could remember. But having crossed the same path many times before, it was barely a hindrance finding the way out. He made it to the bus stop after thirty minutes of walking. The Pledis grounds extended in miles that it had its own mini town. Nobody could slip out without the academy watch dogs noticing, not that they dared anyway. It was already hard to get in even with piles of money, given that his father is well renowned for his unpredictable temper and the infamous stick up his ass. Wonwoo scoffed at the thought. Being practically grown up inside these walls he and Jungkook knew the Pledis grounds inside out like the back of their hands. However this way out, only Wonwoo knew about it. He had only found it a month after Jungkook left abroad to help their father with business work, in place of Wonwoo.

It has been more than six months they last had a proper conversation._“Father must be too hard on him” _He thought regrettably as he slumped on the seat by the window. Whatever others may say to console him, deep inside Wonwoo knew it was inevitably his fault that Jungkook's dreams got crushed. Since he had no authority over Jeon co-operations whatsoever his younger brother was stuck in that dreadful place for good with far too many responsibilities a twenty-year-old could not possibly handle alone.

“Back so soon Kid” G-Dragon gave him a brief nod as he lit up his cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke. Wonwoo put his hands inside his pant pockets to get rid of the cold. He hated this dingy part of the city the most. A huff of an airy laughter echoed inside the shabby store as the redhead stepped behind the counter. “Need a smoke?”

Wonwoo looked at him with slight annoyance. “You know why I'm here”

The airy laugh escalated into a full-blown chortle. “Yeah yeah, wait here”. Wonwoo shifted on his legs trying not to gag at the smell of weed. Watching at the retreating back he wondered if he was part-time drug dealer. G-Dragon came back with two small sealed bags and dumped them on the counter.

“That's not enough. I need more”

Instead of complying he studied Wonwoo's face with an unreadable look. “832,500￦ (A/n -roughly $700). You can keep the suppressants”

“What no, I need more of those pheromone tablets. I can buy suppressants anywhere”

“Take it or leave it kid”

Wonwoo slammed his fist on the counter. “We had a deal G-Dragon. You give me what I want as long as I pay you whatever price you name”

G-Dragon puffed out more smoke and leaned over the counter. “And the deal also said I'd provide you those pills until you find your mate. This,” He interrupted Wonwoo with a shush when he tried to open his mouth. His finger drew an imaginary line around Wonwoo's frame, “this tells me you are already on the first stage of your heat. Barely suppressed and about to break free from the walls. You have been taking these pills for eight years straight _jag-eun_ Jeon. Do you perhaps have a death wish”

(*Jag-eun - little/ junior. I'm not sure if the original suits here)

“Stop talking nonsense. I have not found my mate so you should keep the end of your deal”

“I'm already breaking the deal giving you this” He pushed them towards Wonwoo without breaking his gaze. “Your heat is not triggered by the lack of dose but because of your mate. Now your body can't resist even if you don't want it. Tell me, you have shunned away your inner wolf haven't you? By now it should be calling out for your mate, but it doesn't. Because you are no longer connected with your wolf”

Wonwoo looked away feeling his eyes prickling. “I didn't shun him. He just left me”

“Because you betrayed him”

Wonwoo whipped his head at him face hard again. “How can I stop my mate from finding me? If you are not going to give me my pills at least tell me how to stop the disaster from happening. You know if I get exposed the whole press is going to question my brother and father”

“...”

“Tell me...please”

“If your wolf is no longer with you that means you can't shift. If you don't shift there's no way your mate's wolf can find you. I say these suppressants will hold off as long as you won't get intimate with your mate”

“What about the pheromone tablets? How long will they last?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Until your mate finds you”

“He can't find me If I don't shift”

“His _wolf_ can't find you until you shift. I can't guarantee about his other half. Look kid, you can't out rule the nature. Going against the moon goddess's wish will only cause you pain, and your mate. Ever thought about that?”

“......”

Wonwoo wordlessly placed a few bills on the counter and pocketed the small package.

“Thank you for everything. Goodbye G-Dragon”

As he turned to leave the latter tugged him back by his bag. “Take this,” He gestured his palm. “I found this on a rogue. It has a lucky charm” On his palm was somewhat rusty wolf pendant attached to a dull gold chain. Wonwoo vaguely remembered seeing it around his neck multiple times. “I've known you for many years now. You are a good kid. Just don't kill yourself” With one last pat on his shoulder the redhead disappeared behind the door by the counter fishing out another fresh cigarette with nimble fingers.

Wonwoo clutched the chain in his palm feeling grateful.

The bell chimed as Wonwoo stepped into the warm coffee shop. The aroma of fresh-baked cinnamon rolls and well-brewed coffee felt rather inviting after being stuck inside G-Dragon's weed store for so long.

“Please sit here. What can I get you- oh Wonu-yah!” Jaehwan boomed in his shrill voice making him wince a bit. “You are here!”

“Hey Ken hyung” He returned the big smile with one of his small kittenish ones. Máomao started to rock inside his bag triggered by the bakery goods and he had to take her into his lap.

“Oh my god, who's this? Look at those socked paws~ Can I hold?” Ken pressed his nose against the kitten and started to coo and gush loudly. “Leo hyung! Come here you should see this!” He cradled it in his chest beaming. “You want the usual? Or we have coffee-milk butter bread with syrup. It's very soft and delicious! You wanna try?”

“I'd like that”

Máomao jumped back into his lap just as Ken left and rubbed its head on his chest purring. Wonwoo was immediately hit with a wave of sadness.

While they waited a couple of customers shuffled into the booth at the far end of the cafe. Feeling an uncomfortable stare on his face Wonwoo rubbed his nape suddenly self-conscious about his scent. His fingers itched to take hold of the pills but faltered as he remembered he only had left a few for an emergency.

“There you are~ Enjoy. I'll be right back” Ken poked Máomao on her nose and hurried towards the booth tugging his note pad and pen out of his apron. A set of giggles erupted by the corner in response to Ken's animated jokes. One of them pointed out Wonwoo whispering something in Ken's ear, Wonwoo sipped his espresso as he fed Máomao small bits of the mouth-watering warm bread after blowing on it.

He didn't heed much thought because their athlete team was frequently raided by fangirls on daily basis. It was nothing out of ordinary. However what he didn't expect was the loud snap followed by the sudden flash of light, spooked by the event the kitten jumped on his shoulder and cling on his head, equally wide-eyed as he was.

“Oops sorry”

Wonwoo stuffed a chunk of bread in his mouth and drank the rest of his espresso before taking Máomao and bolting towards the counter. Ken followed him in quick steps to stand behind the counter and tapped his order looking sheepish. “I'm sorry Wonwoo I told them not to bother you”

“It's okay I'm in a hurry. Can I see Leo hyung for a minute?”

Ken nodded and slid into the kitchen.

The stoic cat-like senior made a soft sound when he saw him. “Wonwoo annyeong” His small eyes switched from Wonwoo to his kitten and stared. They glinted with interest.

“I know I'm asking too much. But can you take care of Máomao for few days for me. We can't keep pets inside the dorm. I'll arrange something soon, and I can pay for her expenses now if you want..”

Leo looked at him stoically rivaling his own usual stone face, then took the kitten and nestled it with ease. “She's safe with me” He murmured just as softly and shook his head when Wonwoo took out his wallet. Máomao pawed at his face curiously and immediately started to purr. A gentle smile curved on his former senior's lips making him look younger. “It's on the house”

Ken parceled the rest of his sugary bread and placed it in his hands. “That's the first time I saw him in a good mood this week” He said as the kitchen door closed. Wonwoo gave a sad little wave when his fluff ball meowed over Leo's shoulder.

“Hey hey, what are you doing?”

“Even If I'm not allowed to pay I can still tip you” He shrugged with a smirk and slipped in some notes inside the jar. Ken huffed and whacked him with a table cloth.

The bell chimed again when he got his hands on the parcel, the sound of footsteps walked past him and stopped on the same table he sat before. The cafe suddenly fell silent.

“Today must be my lucky day. Hope they'd tip me good as their suits”

Wonwoo shook his head amused as Ken scurried with a huge smile. However, when the familiar crest of his father was spot on those dark blue suits he went still in shock.

“_What are they doing here?”_

Before he knew what he was doing Wonwoo was striding towards the front door in a brisk pace with his head down. The fucking bell gave him away when he yanked it open.

“Young master Wonwoo”

When the footsteps came his way Wonwoo jumped over the staircase and broke into a quick sprint without looking back. A car horn blared loudly when he crossed to the other side without prior warning, his ears started to ring with adrenaline rush. He was far too gone to care when people cursed at him for rudely breaking past them. The screech of tires was unmistakably coming from the Mercedes tailing behind him. He took a quick turn to his left and ran over the muddy pavement in high speed. He was probably exceeding the normal speed limit and the onlookers were beginning to notice. A rumbling engine of another speeding car echoed down the street making him whip his head back as he ran. Jisoo's red sports car disappeared into a side road and reappeared in front of him half a kilometer away. Wonwoo slipped an arm out of his bag strap and ran towards the speeding car ignoring the terrified shriek that earned him from the old lady drove past him. As Jisoo zoomed in he tossed his bag with a precise swing and jump inside the hoodless car like he would jump over a fence.

“Hold on” Jisoo switched gears and raced towards the Mercedes with a roar and swerved dangerously to the left just before they crashed face first. The screech of tires of both cars was enough to cause huge chaos inside the whole town. Wonwoo struggled with the seat belt as Jisoo drove off-road barely missing the vehicles coming there way, with a couple of turns and few more off-road trips they finally managed to get rid of the Mercedes.

“What were you thinking!” Joshua gave him a disapproving look switching the gears and slowing down. His calm soul didn't seem calm anymore. “Skipping class and running off? Didn't it occur to you once that they'll become suspicious about your disappearance? I had to slip in a fake form telling them you're coming with me to Gwangju this evening”

“I thought you left yesterday”

He gave him another hard stare. “I had a meeting with Lee Kwangsoo yesterday. The old crook wanted to know how much we're going to spend on his students then asked if we have more projects we wish to continue with them. '_Bullshit, as if we are going to spend another jeon on those ungrateful shits!'_”

(Won is divided into 100 jeons. They are not in use anymore. Sorry I loled so hard writing this part. Won- jeon get it? nevermind :( )

He half muttered in English and clicked his tongue. “Jeonghan told me to check on you before I go. Good thing I got you covered on time”

“How did you find me?”

“You jumped in front of my car” Joshua massaged his temple tiredly. “They are going to report this to your father Wonwoo. Do you have any idea why they were chasing after you so sudden?”

“Jungkook must have completed his training. I heard the press wanted an interview with the new CEO soon. The full moon is three days away, he's probably keeping a special eye on me in case I screw up” Wonwoo didn't want to see the look on his face. For all he knew his father may have wanted to kidnap him and ship him to some isolated island and fake his death if that was what it took to get him off his back.

“Wonwoo, come with me to Gwangju. Let's figure it all out together”

........................................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to get there lmao. Looks like you'll have to wait a bit more.
> 
> Feel free to comment anything ^^
> 
> Oh and I made some changes in chapter 5. It doesn't affect the plot so no worries. For those who wanted to picture them better, I posted a random MANSAE pic with their uniforms on the first chapter. Lol please notice me if that's not allowed.  
Thank you.


	8. 여덟 (M)

_It's too hot._

_Wonwoo struggles to open his eyes, but he can't. His eyes frantically move beneath eyelids in an attempt to pry open them as he squirms._

“_Shh, relax I promised you I'll make you feel good”_

_A voice whispers so close, hot breath fanning over the tip of his ear making him squirm more. It sounds familiar, he thinks. And for some unexplainable reason it feels familiar too. Wonwoo rakes his mind for an answer but finds none._

“_Nngh!!”_

_The persistent wet warm tongue glides under his jaw and bites him there earning a bone-deep shudder from him. Wonwoo keens at the soothing strokes finding it's hard to keep up his breathing even as it assaults his pleasure spots. In panic to stop it from reaching behind his ear where he's too responsive, Wonwoo bucks and tries to take control of his limbs. They are either side of his head, freely lying on the sheets without anyone having shackled them. But much to his horror he can't move them either._

“_Wonu, you are so sensitive”_

_Wonwoo gasps loudly in response because that's all he can manage. The voice praises him like a lover would, cooing and whispering soothing words in his ear. Wonwoo is both confused and mortified because his body yearns for the unknown touch and follows its command like strings of a harp. He feels the dip of the mattress as a heavy body settles on top of him comfortably and stiffens when a warm puff of breath fans over already bitten lips. He bites them in an act of defiance to avoid the kiss, the last thing he wants is locking lips with a guy, much less a complete stranger whether it's real or not._

_Wonwoo is half-convinced he's dreaming but the wetness between his thighs is unmistakable. He loses the struggle and lets out a loud moan when a wet heat engulfs one of his nipples and lathers it with a tongue not so gently. His eyes almost roll back into his head._

_A thumb gently grazes his bottom lip and wipes a smear of blood, Wonwoo's hazy mind registers by the slight sting. The plush lips come close, so close that he can feel the warmth of it. But instead of planting them on his bruised lips they go back to his nipples. Wonwoo jerks and tries to keep himself quiet by biting his own T-shirt neck._

_There's a burning heat below his abdomen rising with each stroke of the tongue, each lick and each nibble leave him a whimpering mess. His fingers, his treacherous fingers bury themselves in silky locks and marvel at the smoothness of it instead of ripping it off its roots._

_The voice giggles, fucking giggles and leans in to brush their noses together. That somehow commands his heavy eyelids to flutter open giving him a view of a mop of silver hair with a hue of blue. A mischievous looking smirk greets him next canines on display, one eyebrow raised cockily yet gaze filled with undeniable fondness._

“_I have barely started yet you're already so wet”_

Wonwoo sprang up with a loud gasp and found himself gripping the material of his sleeping bag hard feeling lost and nauseated by the spinning tent.

“_Tent”_ He's at the training camp, Gwangju.

“You okay?”

It took him some time to gather his bearings and register the voice on his left. Jihoon had stopped going through his bag in favor of running a skeptical gaze over Wonwoo's distressed state. Fear, confusion, anxiousness and arousal, his pheromones were all over the place. Wonwoo squeezed his thighs unconsciously and immediately turned red at the uncomfortable wetness etching in his track bottom. An agonizing silence stretched inside the tent.

He obviously was not okay.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He vaguely remembered bits and pieces of the fucked up dream, it's a guy. His mate is a guy, and they have met already. The familiarity he felt in his gut could not be a mistake. Wonwoo ran a palm over his sweaty forehead nervously. He was near.

“I'll.. leave you to it”

The same time Jihoon left the tent Jun came in with an extra jumper draped over his shoulder. Wonwoo never wished to die on the spot and combust into the air like he did at that moment. Jun's smile faltered as he was immediately bombarded with the scent of pre-heat, no doubt was heavily laced with chemicals and distress. A slight breeze swept inside the tent with his arrival and Wonwoo couldn't help inhaling the fresh scent of mandarin and pink pepper, Jun smelled like he always did but it never had been this strong. Embarrassingly enough that one whiff stirred up the untamed heat in his belly.

Jun stared at him unblinking. Wonwoo thought he was pathetic. The loose track bottom he was wearing belonged to Jun, and was utterly ruined now. The very thought was more humiliating than the shame he felt that time they figured out he was an omega.

Wonwoo had nothing to say, he was too ashamed to look at him straight. He bit his own lip and looked at his shaky hands instead. He shouldn't have come to Jun's tent,-No, he should not have come to Gwangju at all.

Straightening his composture Jun walked around him to his suitcase where he had dumped the clothes Wonwoo was wearing yesterday. “Here,” Jun handed him his pills and fetched a freshwater bottle for him. He didn't linger around him for much longer after that and left the tent in a hurry. His eyes suddenly prickled against his will and Wonwoo blamed his stupid heat. He wasn't supposed to be like this.

“_Stop that right now! Don't you dare humiliate me in front of them again, you have done enough damage for the night. Go find your brother, I need him at the dinner table now. And don't bother coming back if you can't keep check on your own emotions” _

Wonwoo stared vacantly at the pills resting on his palm disappointed in himself more than anyone else.

***********

  
  


“Mingyu get your ugly ass up! We are late for breakfas- A-aish! Kamchagiya! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Mingyu barreled out from his tent like a mad dog and started to shake his clothes vigorously. Lost of words, Minghao stood there with his mouth hung open as the whole tent came off their bindings and rolled down the slope and went down the lake like titanic.

Mingyu cursed out loud, took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. The miserable small reptile went flying and hit the tree trunk with a splat.

“What was that noise?”

Seokmin stepped out of their tent fiddling with the zip of his blue jumper and gawked at them.

Growling something under his breath Mingyu stomped away to pick up his stuff scattered down the hill.

“Is he still pissed about the tent?”

Minghao bent down to gather Mingyu's empty traveling bag shaking his head. “Not anymore I guess. There's no more tent to worry about now. We'll have to share tonight”

Mingyu didn't want to share a tent and he didn't want to spend another night in this jungle. In fact, he wanted to go home, away from annoying salamanders and those pricks from Mokwon who's hell-bent on testing his patience. He found the lid of his Ten Voss, rest was probably sinking at the bottom of the lake with his other toiletries. His wolf growled in annoyance. For once he agreed with him, even it might have been for different reasons they were both not happy about their situation.

Mingyu had not felt this frustrated for a long time. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had not laid since he came here, which is about almost one and half months- or that he hadn't had a proper talk with his left hand in three days. Goodness, He sounded like a hormonal teenager.

Mingyu walked back to the sound of chatter where everybody was having breakfast, there was a long white wooden table with steaming coffee, tea, and bread with eggs, bacon and loads of rice and meat. He picked up a bowl for himself and filled it up with rice. Breakfast? Lunch? They don't make much difference to him. He's a werewolf so he needs to eat a lot. His stomach growled in appreciation at the chunks of meat. Mingyu was halfway taking a spoonful when Wonwoo's distinctive scent suddenly attacked his nostrils making him snap his head up and check around for the raven head.

Didn't he stay behind?

It was the same smell of bitter pinewood, not that alluring smell he got to smell last week. He still doesn't get how could someone possess different smells at different times, and wasn't pinewood supposed to smell good? It was a fact, strong feelings did not deviate one's scent, not even a rut or heat was capable of doing that, if anything they enhanced them.

Nobody seemed to notice the particular smell even it was pretty strong and distinguishable. Then again Mingyu always had a sensitive nose, and he was already aware of his heightened senses. Curse the full moon, he just wanted to eat in peace.

“Well well, look who's here~”

His wolf growled low.

“What a fine morning don't you agree Kim~” Seung-jun snickered sharing a smug look with his minions like it was some private joke.

“....”

“Aw~ He's still butt hurt about yesterday game. Here I thought I'll be seeing more interesting case than Kun this year, huh no such luck”

“_**Cheating piece of scum! He needs to be taught a lesson”**_

“Fuck off Seung-jun your face makes me lose my apatite” Minghao dropped his bowl on the table and sat beside Mingyu looking equally irritated.

Seung-jun dramatically gasped. “Daebak, what a big word. Is that allowed in prude princess charm school? I heard the prefects spank the bitchiness right out of the system like-” He made a suggestive whooping noise, “How kinky~”

“_**Knock his teeth off!”**_

Minghao attempted to stand slamming his hands down but was halted by Mingyu. Many heads snapped towards them at the loud mocking ooohh.

“Kim, looks like the Beta's got balls unlike you. I suppose you'll be more comfortable bearing pups than siring, who knows maybe your Omega might have to do it for you-”

A loud growl ripped out of Mingyu's throat at the balant insult, nobody had time to do anything when he pounced over the table with his eyes flashing red. Seung-jun went down with a shout as his jaw was rammed so hard it let out a sickening crack earning gasps and murmurs.

“Oh shit”

Minghao scrambled off his seat and tugged Mingyu's jacket to pull him off. He was aware Mingyu had been unusually edgy past few days,- Seung-jun was a dick but he didn't expect him to snap and bodily throw himself over him and sock him right on the jaw like that. Even he hated the bastard Mingyu was pummeling his face into bits. They were in so much trouble.

“Stop you're going too far”

However, none of his efforts did manage to make him phase or budge an inch, like he wasn't even there. Mingyu didn't seem to register his grip on his arm beckoning him to quit, or the large crowd now gathered around the commotion. He was only interested in drawing blood. When no one else bothered to step in Chan voluntarily threw himself between them and tried to push him back by the shoulder ignoring the threatening growl. Animalistic red glowing eyes finally snapped on them and glared down the two betas in warning and they were forced to let go.

“That's enough!”

The response was immediate. Both of them stepped back at Seungcheol's command leaving bloody faced Seung-jun under crazed looking Mingyu. Fist still raised in for another punch he growled back at Seungcheol in challenge.

“I _said _that's enough. Get off of him and take a sprint in the woods or something. You need to _calm down_”

Mingyu tilted his head in defiance lips pulled up to a snarl and landed another punch on Seung-jun right on his nose making him scream.

Jeonghan stopped Seungcheol from stepping forward, brows frowned in all seriousness. “It's no use. You'll only make him think you're challenging him”

“I can't just let him kill him!”

“He won't”

Jeonghan eyed closely as Mingyu suddenly whipped his head up and started to sniff the air. His eyes closed for a moment to savor a lungful before snapping open them with a bright glow, with one last growl he rolled off Seung-jun and sprinted into the woods in a rush.

“I think I know what's wrong”

****

Wonwoo dipped his feet in cold water and let out a sigh of relief. His body wasn't burning as much as it did before, he could finally breathe comfortably without the stuffiness of his own pheromones suffocating his lungs. He laid the drenched clothes on the rock beside him and slipped his cold hands inside the pockets of the warm hoodie. Soonyoung's bottoms stopped a few inches above his ankles so he hadn't need to worry about wetting the fresh set of clothes.

He had spent the whole morning soaking in the spring away from the camp so no one could confront him, his... situation. It's already bad enough that Jihoon knows, the small broody omega deserved more than he gave him credit for. It happened the last Halloween, during their annual costume party. Wonwoo was caught red-handed with his pills inside their shared room because Jun had taken hold of them before the party and he was already reaching his limit when he reached the 1st dorm. Jun was nowhere in sight and he had no time to ponder about his roommate, Jihoon decided to enter at the exact moment, impassive eyes rounding with surprise then hardening with both curiosity and seriousness as they fell on his open palm. He still remembers the clear shock etched on Jihoon's face and the look he gave him next,- a look of understanding and sympathy. Wonwoo had avoided him like plague since that night. Jun later assured him his secret was safe and he didn't need to worry. But that didn't make it any easier for Wonwoo to accept the fact that somebody else outside his circle knew about his secret that he fought hard to keep hidden. He never made an effort to familiarise himself with Jihoon even when the rest got along with him quite well. Jihoon was decent, he didn't betray he didn't pry nor he did bother to meddle with Wonwoo's life. He kept his distance and hung out with the juniors instead.

Wonwoo ran his fingers through his damp hair in distress. Jihoon didn't deserve his hostility but he wasn't ready to step out of his comfort zone either. Being an asshole was easier, it was better than pretending to be fine. And now after what happened at the tent, there was no way he could go back and act as if nothing happened. Wonwoo wasn't ready to sleep in the same tent as him, or Jun. Especially Jun, heck he didn't even want to face him. He had no idea what to do anymore. All this time he had convinced himself he didn't need anyone's help, that he was better left alone so _he_ could deal with his own problems. But now he was feeling helpless and he hated not being in control. He wouldn't have been this miserable if he didn't born an Omega.

His train of thoughts was unexpectedly cut short by a loud howl.

A wolf, there was no mistaking it.

Eyes snapping forward in alert he took his feet out of the water and leaped to his feet snatching the wet clothes. It was highly unlikely anyone would shift in the daytime, Wonwoo thought while lacing his shoe. Or it could be just a regular wolf. The ominous rustling sound of leaves suddenly became louder than flowing water and heavy paws prowled his way crushing the dirt under its sheer strength.

It was _no_ regular wolf.

He wouldn't be scared if it didn't look like _that. _Wonwoo took a step back startled when a huge sandy wolf emerged from the thick willows baring its teeth. Hefty paws pounded against the ground as it leaped and Wonwoo automatically backed himself until he hit a tree, his fist unclenching and letting go of the pile of clothes somewhere in between. They locked gaze across the stream, blazing red eyes bored holes on him as It eventually walked stealthily towards the edge of the bank without breaking its gaze.

The distance between them couldn't have been more than fifteen meters, _which isn't really an_ _obstacle if it was-_, Wonwoo plastered him to the bark bated breath when it leaped onto his side of the bank with ease-, ..._a huge-ass wolf._

It made another guttural sound when he shifted, threatening, daring him to try and escape. Wonwoo twitched when it suddenly sniffed the air greedily once-, twice before huffing and deciding to nose his abandoned wet clothes.

“Y-yah!” Wonwoo turned red when It made a pleasing sound and sniffed more. “Get your dirty muzzle out of my clothes!” One furry ear flicked in response but it didn't seem to pique its interest like his clothes did at the moment. Scenting is strictly an intimate invade of privacy, and yet the clueless fuck of a wolf is sniffing his-, Wonwoo resisted the urge to groan.

At least it was distracted.

While it was preoccupied Wonwoo thought of an escape route. Whatever it was his best bet was his own feet. He could still give it a race if he could get himself a five-second head start. Dry leaves crunched under his shoe on his second step and the wolf whipped his head lightening fast growling, this time less hostile, however. It took one last whiff and stepped forward hunting the source of it and Wonwoo stumbled back with a shout when it charged at him. Squeezing his eyes shut he braced for the worse straining against the coarse bark once more-, heated breath wafted on the left side of his face and lingered there with a defined pace. Wonwoo squeaked in surprise when a wet snout touched where his jaw met his ear.

He went paralyzed with fear for a moment, his first worry being getting his throat ripped off by the untamed beast. He only had shifted once in his life but he knew they still had some sort of control over their wolf even during full moon- “Ah hell- NO!” He jerked away when it buried it in his neck right on the scent gland.

This _thing_ can't be a werewolf! It's acting more like a wild animal.

The wolf drew back with an incredulous look like _he_ was the one being absurd. Wonwoo covered the wet patch of his neck and ducked down scrambling backward as he frantically searched for an exit.

He was thrown off guard when it tilted its head and whined, and continued to follow him like a lost dog. Wasn't it trying to kill him a second ago? In a spur of the moment, he noticed Its glowing crimson eyes were no longer there, instead they were dull ruby red now complementing its sandy fur.

“Back o-off! crazy mutt”

In a split second, he found himself on his back wide open for the beast to feast on as it suddenly pounced, a paw heavy on his pinned ribs. It purposely avoided his hoodie and went straight to his neck nuzzling and sniffing, both in turns. His squirming came to a stop when it rumbled deep in his chest. Wonwoo cowered behind his forearms scared out of his wits ready to shout bloody murder but a broad flat lick on his scent gland had him gasping and shuddering as if he had a seizure.

When he thought he was going to blackout from the pleasure strumming down his nerves it left his neck and lifted its paw off. He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them, crimson eyes were once again glowing as they glared him down, or rather his pendant. With trembling hands, Wonwoo broke his chain off and held it in its face. The wolf snarled but red eyes were unwavering and drawn as they set on its new prey. Crawling back Wonwoo chucked it to the stream and turned all fours before streaking to the opposite direction in inhuman speed ignoring the loud splash that followed.

He ran until he was breathless and finally let his wobbling knees crash down on the soft grass, panting. His senses were overwhelmed to the point he felt faint and sluggish. It was hard to keep track on his own mind when all he could do was feel. Too warm, too cold.

He felt like dying.

Wonwoo didn't know how long he stayed like that. Familiar sneakers stood in front of him watching him reduced to a sweating delirious mess, Seungkwan babbled with his hands on his hips, probably sassing him. His ears ringed.

“-I mean you always blame us for that. Aren't you little hypocritic to go back on your on words? Yah, are you even listening? Of course not! I'm a waste of space, aren't I? Oh so great Jeon Wonwoo-”

He cut himself off mid-sentence when Wonwoo looked up. “D-don't_” _He murmured, his tongue heavy in his mouth. Seungkwan's eyes went impossibly wide when he fell forward unceremoniously.

“_Don't let them find me”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le smut is finally coming~ Muhahaha. Sorry, some parts may not make any sense. I'm afraid I'll have to edit this chap later on. *******BTW I HAD TO EDIT CHAP 1, 2 (especially 2!) AND 5!!!!************ Feel free to check if you want or you just could skip. And chapter 3 needs some serious editing, there's a load of bullshit. Sorry about the inconvenience.  
Anyways, don't forget to comment (Come on~ don't be shy~ author is shameless af and has no regrets)  
Give me kudos if you like, no pressure. Uh what else... oh hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This going to be kinky *sweats nervously* What did I put in the tags again?


	9. 아홉

The sound of quiet beeping was what roused Wonwoo from his endless dream. Or was it a dream? His mind was foggy and the telltale of migraine was awful.

“_Where am I?”_

He squinted his eyes at the white ceiling then at the equally white corridor and the heart monitor beside his bed. That explained the beeping. He was in a hospital. Suddenly struck by the familiar memory of being strapped into a hospital bed Wonwoo sprang up hauling the IV stand and sent it tumbling to the floor. He barely recalled the blood seeping through the open wound where the needle was brutally ripped.

“Hey hey hey! Relax Wonwoo” Jeonghan held him by his shoulders and tried to lay him down. Struggling madly at first Wonwoo eventually ceased his tantrum after recognizing his face. “You are in my father's quarters, you are safe” He gently rubbed his shoulders.

Wonwoo frantically looked around the room to see if it was true then let out the breath he was holding with a loud gasp and started to sob.

Jeonghan seemed to be lost for a second by his erratic reaction but hugged his shaking shoulders with practiced ease as he shushed him. The last time they hugged was eight long years back. Wonwoo's mind was too muddled with fear and helplessness to be embarrassed by his own behavior so instead of pushing and snarling at whoever got close to him like he usually did, he returned the hug with a tight hold and wept like a child.

He didn't want to go back to being his father's lab rat ever again.

The next time he opened his eyes his wound was cleaned and the IV was injected to his other hand. Beside his bed was Jeonghan reading a book, and nobody else was there except for the two of them. When he noticed Wonwoo's awake he closed his book and gave him a gentle smile. Wonwoo was immediately overcome with embarrassment. So he opted to cast his eyes at somewhere on the dirt free wall instead.

“Say it” It was scratchy and barely audible. _Go ahead and tell me I told you so_. His throat was parched like he'd gone without water for weeks.

Jeonghan placed the book on his lap running fingers through his newly shortened rich black locks.

How long was he out for?

“You know I'm tempted to. If it wasn't for that Junior Boo Seungkwan there would have been a huge disaster”

“How long was I-?” He broke into an uncontrollable cough before he could finish. Jeonghan helped him to take a few sips of water.

“Four days, don't talk. We'll talk about the details when you are ready to get back on your feet. Don't worry, everything has been taken care of. Well, not everything” Jeonghan skeptically looked for his reaction and cleared his throat. “Soonyoung mated with Jihoon and there's still no news about a death so, there's that”

“...”

“Nobody knows what happened so rest assured. Your secret is safe. But I'm sorry to tell you this Wonwoo, you'll eventually have to set things straight. When your body almost went overdrive the doctors had to take extreme measures to... fix you back” Jeonghan's eyes turned apologetic when Wonwoo averted his eyes at that. “I'm going to have to save my scolding for later. Get some sleep, here's your phone. Call me if you need anything. If it hurts your pride too much press that red button to summon the staff” He laughed at his own joke and gave him knowing smirk. Wonwoo rolled his eyes in return.

After Jeonghan left he couldn't help but feel something was amiss. There was definitely something he was not telling.

“_That wolf, what was it?”_

The side of his neck tingled by the mere memory and he had to will himself not to touch it. He didn't know if it's because he was no longer on medication or not but his body felt kinda different. Like he was more sensitive to stimulation, even for small ones. Especially in certain areas of his body. Wonwoo bit his lip letting out an embarrassed whine and immediately became annoyed with it. He can never go back to being an alpha again, which also means he'll become someone's bitch the next time he hits his heat.

And then everybody will know. How was he going to face it?

Between million conflicting thoughts his eyes became drowsy and before he knew he was dreaming again.

“_Pssst! Hyung... hyuuuung~~ Ah hyung!”_

“_Mmm go away Jungkook I'm asleep~” _

“_But it's your birthday, happy thirteenth birthday hyung!!!!”_

_Wonwoo groaned in annoyance. “Oomph! Roll off Kookie! You're so heavy..and don't even think- AH!” Jungkook giggled loudly then pulled up with a squeaky Ow! When Wonwoo bit him in return._

“_See, it hurts”_

_Jungkook pouted. “But you said not to tickle you anymore. Can't I even bite you then?”_

“_Are you still teething?” Wonwoo turned and tackled him in a pillow fight giggling. Soon it was all high pitched screams, giggling and loud thumping, until someone knocked on the door and came in. _

“_Young master” Mr. Han, his personal butler cleared his throat. “Master Jeon is waiting” He said with a sympathetic smile. _

_._

_._

“_You wanted to see me father?” _

_His father turned to him with a warm smile. “Here comes my birthday boy! Son, I want you to meet my colleague Mr. Kim. Say hello, uncle personally came here to greet you. Junseok-ssi, this is my eldest, Wonwoo, my pride”_

“_What a handsome young man” Mr. Kim received his handshake with a kind smile and chuckled when he blushed. “Your father always talks highly of you. Today's the big day, isn't it? Two alpha sons Yeo-ok-ssi, Mrs. Jeon would've been proud”_

“_Ah yes,” He looked nostalgic for a moment. “She always wanted to have a daughter but we both knew it was going to be an Alpha either way so she was happy till her last moment” Wonwoo preened when he lovingly stroked his hair. “I'm sure she's very proud. Wonwoo is very hardworking and obedient. He's top of his every class and quite the multi-tasker too. He's going to do well in the academy”_

“_Of course he is. I wish my spoiled little brat also grow up to a fine alpha one day” Mr. Kim chuckled fondly. “Let the boy enjoy the day Mr. Jeon. Many happy returns of the day young man. Enjoy your big day, just don't forget to greet the rest of your guests. Responsibilities come first yeah?”_

“_Yes uncle” Wonwoo politely bowed and left the dining hall. But Jungkook ambushed him again and dragged him to the kitchen when he was halfway greeting his guests._

“_Kookie, I can't, father will be mad at me” _

“_No he won't, he never has. And if he does I'll take the blame. I'm used to it anyway” He smiled cheekily. “Let's try out the desserts!”_

“_There's plenty on the table! Why do we have to steal?”_

_Jungkook huffed. “You're no fun. Stolen sweets taste the best, you dummy! Haven't you tried before? Come I'm craving for some bingsu!”_

_._

“_I'm stuffed” Jungkook burped after his fifth cup of dessert and smiled sleepily. Wonwoo wanted to scold him knowing their father doesn't appreciate any of this behavior but he looked too happy so he didn't have the heart to make him upset._

“_I want mousse” He sprang up like a spring._

“_Jungguk!”_

“_Okay okay I'm just going to pee”_

_Wonwoo sighed looking at his brother's retreating back. The back garden was peaceful and he was almost tempted to take a nap. Jungkook was taking too long so he leaned back on the tree bark and let his eyelids fall basking in the mild breeze and comfortable shade. _

_He didn't know how long he was asleep for but somewhere between his deep slumber, he was startled awake by a foreign sensation. _

_Something licked him! Gross!!! He squeaked when it licked him again and quickly scrambled back to avoid the assault wiping his cheek. A huge Samoyed panted with his tongue out then let out a small whine with a tilt to his head looking at him. Wonwoo would've thought it was almost cute if it didn't try to jump on him again like the hungry-looking demon it was. He yelped and curved into a ball covering his face, his heart ready to jump out of his throat._

“_Sorry, he-he's not always like that”_

_Wonwoo peeked through his fingers to see a kid about his age holding onto the little beast's collar, shaggy hair sticking all around the place with dried leaves on his wrinkled suit and hair alike as if he'd been wrestling on the ground with it. What a mess! Does he not know they don't allow pets here? _

_Despite Wonwoo's hostile look, he flashed him a smile showcasing two cute canines before stretching out his hand, tilting his head as he was at it. The resemblance they held was highly uncanny._

_Wonwoo warily looked at his hand thinking of the possibility of contaminating millions of germs from the single contact and decided to slowly crawl back instead. _

“_Why, don't you like dogs?” The boy asked round-eyed like he was greatly offended._

_Wonwoo shook his head. He was afraid of dogs, especially the big ones. Even this Samoyed wasn't any taller than his hip he was still afraid of it. The only thing refrained him from running for his life was the fear of encouraging the slobbering creature to a race._

“_Are you afraid?” He asked gently and he almost felt bad. _

“_No! Of c-course not!” Wonwoo defended putting a safe distance between them. “What are you doing here anyway?”_

“_Oh” He looked very embarrassed for a second as his eyes wavered, “nothing. I-I was just playing with Aji” _

_Wonwoo didn't like the way his eyes dropped on his neck time to time. “What!” He barked self consciously covering his neck. This guy is weird. _

“_N-nothing!” He blinked a few times in a trance and started to babble In panic when he realized Wonwoo was scowling. “I s-swear I'm not a creep! It wasn't like I was s-smelling you or anything-”_

“_SMELLING ME?!”_

“_NO! N-no! I didn't! I-i wouldn't! I m-mean it was hard to miss! I thought it was honeysuckles okay! I swear!” The Samoyed thought they were playing a game and started barking nonstop. “Stop, stop! bad Aji!”_

_Wonwoo's soul literally left his body, and this time it was not because of the dog._

****

“Did you tell him?” Seungcheol stood up from his seat just as Jeonghan entered the room. He looked anxious about his reply.

“About Mingyu?... No” He shook his head.

“Why not? He needs to know”

“Not now Seungcheol. He needs time... they need time” He slumped on the nearby seat and waited for Seungcheol to do the same. “You should go back, nobody must know about this until things are settled. Are you sure those Juniors haven't babbled this to anyone?”

“No they haven't. We can trust them”

“Mingyu?”

Seungcheol laced his fingers letting out a tired sigh. “Same, he doesn't remember anything after he clobbered Seung-jun's face and I told them not to tell him anything”

“You think they'll keep it from him”

“They will. It's not fair for Mingyu but they agreed to keep quiet for the time being. That's not the problem. See this,” He pulled up a chain from his pocket and let it dangle between his fingers. “What do you think it is?”

Jeonghan frowned as he traced the pendant. “I don't know some weird-ass necklace... it smells like rogue”

Seungcheol nodded. “Exactly. This was found on Mingyu when we found him in the stream passed out. He didn't even know he had it until I asked him about it. What's more when I told him to shift he couldn't. Same happened when he tried to connect with his wolf. He was distraught”

“That's strange” Jeonghan mumbled letting the information sync. “Wait, you think this 'thing' caused it?” He gave him a hysterical look. “Come on Cheol you can't be serious. It's a fucking rusty pendant”

“I am serious” He said solemnly. “Have you ever heard about witchcraft?”

“Yeah, in my bedtime stories” Jeonghan sassed. “Where are you going with this?”

“Not just a bedtime story I'm afraid. I had Joshua look around. This isn't the first time something like this was found. And most of them happened to be owned by rogues. I don't even know when did they start to practice those things. Apparently this chain too belonged to a rogue before Wonwoo got his hands on it-”

“Wonwoo?! How do you know if it is his or not?”

“Joshua told me Wonwoo was wearing it on the day they came to the camp. And we found his wet clothes near the stream. He was definitely there”

Jeonghan muttered a quiet _Jesus_ tiredly running his palm up his head until it stopped halfway on his mane. It was hard to make anything out of this. “Where on earth did he get this shit from? Does this mean Wonwoo's associating himself with those scum? I swear to god- how are we supposed to keep check on him when he keeps getting into trouble after trouble!”

“You sound like he's our son”

Seungcheol really had the gall to joke when his head was on fire.

“Yeah like it's the last thing we need. A bratty kid who's more stubborn than a mule. Seungcheol, if it's the case Wonwoo really did use this bloody thing on Mingyu. How the fuck are they going to ever mend things up?”

“Technically Wonwoo doesn't know it was Mingyu and I doubt if he knew what it was capable of either. The pendant seems harmless enough I don't think it's effects are permanent”

“And if it is?”

“... It won't be. It's way beyond for a measly little pendant, even for so-called witchcraft. Let's wait and see. You should take a rest, I'm going to leave first thing in the morning so you don't need to worry about the night shift. If you're not tired..well, you could always join me whenever you want~” Seungcheol smirked suggestively and pulled him to his lap.

“Wonwoo might have a stroke if he knows we're going at it next to his room” Jeonghan snorted leaning down to teasingly brush their lips before nipping lazily on Seungcheol's plush bottom lip. Seungcheol let out his boyish little giggle and caught his lips in a long kiss. They made out until both of them were out of breath. Seungcheol appreciately ran his fingers through Jeonghan's black hair and loosely tugged it with a smile.

“He might actually, if he knew I let Mingyu use his room”

Jeonghan pulled away from his neck with a wet smack. “You did what?!”

“Mingyu's shared room had flooded all of a sudden and nobody knows how it happened. Sungjae had been rooming with Minhyuk for the past few days so I gave him permission to move there. But Mingyu had nowhere else to stay so I told him to use Jungkook's side of the room. It's only temporary. You're the dorm leader. You can assign him to a different dorm when you get back”

“....”

“What is it?”

“...Maybe I shouldn't”

Seungcheol looked up clearly confused. But his boyfriend's scheming little smirk was a dead giveaway.

“You know~ After hearing all this I think I might have the perfect worthy punishment for Wonwoo this time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Who's ready for roommate wars? ^^


	10. 십 (TW)

It had been a terrible week for Mingyu. Since the day he had suddenly wolfed out on Seung-jun everybody seems to avoid him at all costs.

Was he that terrible?

He didn't mean to go that far. When his wolf came out of the blue all of his anger crashed out like a broken dam. His inner wolf was not used to be suppressed for too long. It had been angsty and restless all week so it should not have been a surprise. Not that others will ever understand.

Most of the wolf community encourage their pups to reign their wolf from young age so their inner wolf won't take over their body whenever they want. It was the common practice of 'civilized' werewolves. Giving in to one's wild side meant going against principles.

Mingyu doesn't usually go against their principles. He was taught to respect them. Living in the wild was one thing and living with humans was another, he understood that. But putting his wolf in a leash and treating him like a pet didn't feel right to him. The bond was all about trust, respect, and coexistence.

Mingyu averted his eyes and left the gym in quick strides with tightly pursed lips. There was no need to bulge their eyes and look at him as if he was a beast. His fists clenched at his sides. After they knew he couldn't feel his wolf anymore in their eyes Mingyu was even more of a freak than he was before.

“_How many times do I have to apologize? I should have listened to your needs I know, I'm sorry. But you acted out on your own, made me go apeshit, and dumped me in a lake for five hours! Doesn't that make us even? If anything I'm the victim here! So why the hell are you being all quiet and tsundere like I have wronged you somehow!”_

the lack of response was soon getting too familiar. Mingyu huffed out a frustrated scoff. He was now amnesic, his wolf no longer talked to him, everyone was wary of him and his own friends were avoiding him. It probably couldn't get any worse than that.

He needed a long shower.

Mingyu closed the door behind him, tossed the key on the study table, and climbed up the stairs taking a lungful of air. Being in his new room made him cool down. He didn't know why but it always worked.

His suitcase laid open on his bed where he left it in the morning. He should ask Jeonghan for a new cupboard. The room only had one large cupboard, and it was locked. Jungkook's books and stuff were still in the room too so he guessed Jungkook is be coming back and naturally might not want his things touched while he's away.

His ear perked as he swung his towel on his shoulder. A soft pitter-patter of water hitting the tile.

Did he forget to turn off the shower when he left?..... Fuck! He surely will be found out this time if this room gets flooded too.

Without wasting time on the steps Mingyu directly jumped off the railing and landed stealthily on the soft carpet and dashed into the bathroom pushing the door open.

Mingyu's eyeballs almost popped out of its sockets. The mirrors were fogged up and it was warm inside, like someone had just taken a hot shower. And that person was still inside the shower stall, gawking right back at him as if he has seen a ghost.

“YAH!”

Wonwoo ducked under the running shower and curled into a ball at the corner desperately trying to cover himself by hugging his knees.

Mingyu's jaw hung open. He was dreaming. He must be.

“Whoever you are I'm going to fucking murder you!!”

That was Mingyu's cue to get the fuck out. Fumbling with the lock for a second he yanked it and retreated back to the room still in shock. The bathroom door soon ripped open again, Wonwoo coming out with a towel around his hips, soaked and dripping like a miserable wet cat. His squinted eyes looked murderous and Mingyu unconsciously took a step back.

Wonwoo shrugged off the water droplets dripping to his eyes and stared at him closely. His eyes went wide.

“You?!”

“.....”

“What do you think you're doing in my room?!” Wonwoo barked glowering at him. His skin was flushed from both anger and heat.

Mingyu blinked trying not to think how awkward this situation was. One in a towel, other in boxers. Are they going to argue like this? “What do you mean 'what I'm doing in your room?' clearly you are in my room”

Wonwoo looked baffled for a moment. “......What kind of nonsense is that?! This is my room! It always has been!”

“Really? Then how come I didn't see you here for the past week? I've been using this room since the beginning of this month. You didn't join the camping trip either, and I was here two days before it ended ”

“......”

“This is Jungkook's room, isn't it? Or have you marked your brother's room as your own territory too?”

Wonwoo looked like he was going to have a seizure. “What? How? This is ridiculous! Who gave you permission to move in here?”

“Seungcheol hyung” Mingyu shrugged. The look on Wonwoo's face brought him immense pleasure. It's like he was totally stripped naked from that cold aloof stone face of his. “And,..” he cleared his throat smugly. He wasn't done, he wanted to push all the buttons until he snapped. “Jeonghan hyung made it official so... I'm not the one who's trespassing here. Isn't that against your red handbook? Wasn't that rule number... #387 or something?”

Wonwoo suddenly started to tremble in anger and let out a loud frustrated 'ARGH!', then looked down at his towel and brisk walked to his bed and slipped on a T-shirt and started to stomp up the stairs with his wet noisy slippers.

“Hey! That's my stuff!” Mingyu exclaimed when his suitcase flung over the railing and landed at his feet. “What the hell are you doing!”

“Kicking you out!” The steps creaked as he stomped down throwing Mingyu's things out.

“You have no right!” A balled-up dirty laundry hit him on the face as response.

“I do! This is my room! And I'm throwing you out!”

“No you won't” Mingyu tugged him back by his suitcase wrestling him away from the door.

“Watch me!”

“Let go I don't wanna hurt you”

“Like if you could even if you try!” Wonwoo spat struggling to unlock the front door with one hand, grunting. His outstretched fingers managed to brush the lock but unexpectedly got yanked back, manhandled and pinned to the floor by Mingyu's weight. The suitcase landed somewhere with a crash.

“Get off of me!”

“Not a chance” Mingyu caught the fist flung at his jaw and pinned it above his head scowling. Wonwoo's bony fist did a number on his last time, there was no way he was going to let that happen this time around. “Stuck up dickhead”

“Eccentric bastard!”

“That's rich coming from you”

“Let go of me before I kill you!”

“Go ahead. I'd like to see you try” Mingyu scoffed pinning the remaining hand on the soft carpet. Wonwoo's wet bangs stuck out at weird angles and they were lying on a wet mess of water and shampoo.

“Fuck you!”

“Not interested. But if you keep struggling I might be persuaded in no time” He gave a lopsided grin and motioned down between Wonwoo's legs where his towel had ridden dangerously low.

Wonwoo followed his gaze with bated breath and widened his eyes. Not only his towel was low but his T-shirt also had ridden up his stomach revealing a large portion of his pale skin. His abdominal muscles trembled in shame under Mingyu's provocative gaze.

“Get off! NOW!”

Up close Wonwoo didn't look almighty and dangerous anymore. In fact, he looked so small and vulnerable, maybe a little cute too. “I don't think so” Mingyu flashed his canines feeling rather victorious. He doubts anyone had ever seen their head prefect looks so pitiful.

But that smile was soon wiped off when he got kneed on his balls and brutally kicked aside. Mingyu nearly howled in pain tearing up. Wonwoo rolled on to his knees and got up securing his towel back around. He had just taken two steps out of the soft carpet when Mingyu's hand shot out and tugged him by the ankle. Wonwoo fell face flat on the wooden floor with a thud and immediately saw stars.

“Fuck it hurts!” Mingyu staggered up to his feet holding his private parts only to land back on his ass by a kick to his shin. Wonwoo had flung his leg so hard that his slipper too went flying and ended up crashing something in the room. It was Mingyu's family photo. “You fucking didn't!-” Wonwoo's legs and arms gave out as Mingyu pounced on his back and flattened him to the floor.

“Ah!”

Somewhere between the struggle, his loose wet T-shirt had fully ridden up and his bare chest directly came in contact with the freezing floor. A surprised choked gasp escaped lips before he could reign it in. To make things worse Mingyu's hands found his wrists again and crushed him with his whole body weight to prevent him from bucking. “nhh..” Wonwoo immediately bit his lip and pressed his forehead against the wood in agony.

Stupid body!

Taking a shaky breath he tried to buck his hips again and only succeeded in rubbing his sensitive nubs raw on the ice-cold floor. The assault made him let out a particular loud whine. Mingyu's ranting fell on deaf ears. “S-stop m-moving!” He was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. Even when Mingyu did stop jostling him he was forced to bear the awful sensation without making a sound.

When he thought he was about to go crazy the door ripped open and a pissed and tired looking Jeonghan gave them an unimpressed look.

“In my office now!”

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

***IMAGE CREDITS BELONG TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get steamy~ ;)


	11. 열한

Jeonghan massaged his throbbing temples and heaved a long-suffering sigh. “This has to stop, seriously. What is this petty feud between you two? You want more detention is that it?”

Mingyu spared Wonwoo a glare as if telling, 'he started it' and mindlessly tugged at the chord of his sweat pants he pulled up at last minute. His upper half was bare only a navy blue towel draping over his shoulders, and his hair looked like a prickly hedgehog. He didn't even bother combing it down.

Wonwoo wasn't doing any better. He looked uncharacteristically messier with his mess of a soapy hair, wet T-shirt, and a towel- just that, sitting inside Jeonghan's office with a missing slipper.

Mingyu gave him a major judging look when he literally poked his nose into the dorm regulations book and squinted his eyes like a blind bat, looking for any means of kicking him out of his room. Since Mingyu had been successfully transferred Wonwoo couldn't throw him out as he pleased- unless if he requests a room change himself.

“Neither is possible,” Jeonghan said as if he read his mind. “All the rooms are packed”

Wonwoo flipped the book shut.

“He's a pervert”

“Excuse me?”

“I'm not comfortable living with him”

Mingyu scoffed in disbelief. Says the guy who tried to bust his nuts a few minutes ago. He even looked too calm and collected contrary to how he squirmed and screamed profanities all flustered before. “Yeah right, like you have anything to offer. Do you have big boobs? No, do you even have boobs hUH?”

“Now you two-”

“Could have fooled anyone Kim, really”

“Puhlease~ Even if that's the case you're not my type. Not even close~”

“That's enough!-”

“How disappointing, there goes all my hope...Not! Who's even unlucky enough to be your type anyway”

“What's your point?!”

“You barged in when I was showering! You don't even have the decency to knock!”

“For the last time, I didn't know you were there! And that bathroom lock is FuCKin' brOKeN!!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU!!! AND THOSE WHO'RE EAVESDROPPING GO AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE BEFORE I WRITE YOUR ASS DETENTION TOO!”

The sound of all the doors in the corridor slamming shut echoed throughout the floor.

“You two are going to share half of my detention this weekend, consider this as payback for causing me trouble every single time”

“But aren't you the one assigning us detention? You don't have to write yourself detention”

“I appreciate your concern Mingyu” Jeonghan grinned sardonically. “ But would they respect me as a prefect if I don't abide by my own rules?”

_Not that you had any problem before_, Mingyu thought as he recalled the countless times he schemed, cursed, and got away with it.

“That's correct, but no one was there to witness them those times. Now off you go, I hadn't had a proper rest for the past few days. Consider yourselves lucky I didn't assign you additional detention. Not-so-fast Kim Mingyu, sit down, I'm not finished. The only reason I don't assign you detention is that you have a league to focus on and Wonwoo has nationals coming up. I'll say what you're going to do,” Jeonghan smirked lacing his fingers together. “You two are going to help each other”

Mingyu snorted and Wonwoo gave an eye roll.

“Fuck no”

“That wasn't a request. Do I have to remind you two about your own fucked up situations? You are not allowed to skip any more practices Kim Mingyu. You're the team captain are you not? So get your shit together and act like one. And you Wonwoo, you are nowhere ready to attend nationals in your current state. You must start physical training again, Mingyu will help you with that-uh uh I said I'm not finished. Soonyoung is no longer responsible for the league, you are. If Mingyu fucks up- you're fucked. And no more complaints about the room arrangement, you'll be only wasting your breath. You can kill each other _outside_ my dorm if you want, just make sure I don't receive any noise complaints. That's it you may go now”

Sighing aloud, Mingyu got up and walk out of the office closing the door behind. He didn't bother to look if Wonwoo was following or not.

“What is it Wonwoo,” After seeing the disgruntled look on his face, “I know you're mad. But we did it for your own good”

Wonwoo uncrossed his arms, irritated. “Am I supposed to feel good about it? How does throwing _me_ together with _him_ going to make it any better? Even If I can't live with this lie forever, I don't want to get exposed by him of all people”

“Why, what's special about Mingyu?”

Wonwoo went speechless for a moment. “Nothing besides grating on my last nerve”

“That's all?”

“What are you trying to prove? I don't like him, period. And it's mutual, you know it. I just want to spend this last two months in peace before I have to give up everything”

Jeonghan sighed as if he lost his all hope. This is going to be harder than he thought. “Wonwoo, I-.. listen, I know how hard it has been for you. I don't want you to have that miserable life anymore. Trust me on this okay? If you don't trust me then trust Seungcheol. We only want you to be happy again. Stop being hard on yourself, you're not pathetic. No child should have gone through such hardships as you did. I understand why you can't accept _this_, It's unfair. It's not your fault, I know. But things have escalated to this point and you and I both know it isn't going to be easy either. When that comes you'll need someone to be by your side Wonwoo. Someone- someone who isn't one of us”

Wonwoo's hand unconsciously went to touch his scent gland. “What's that supposed to do with-,” with a sudden look of alarm he ripped his hand away as if he was burned. “Mingyu is not my mate!”

“_Well, that went well..... _I didn't say that-”

“No, you assume he is! If not why go through so much trouble to room us together. You could have just sent him to another dorm!”

“Hey calm down,”. He thought Wonwoo would be furious, but the look on his face said he was more uncertain and afraid. Maybe he pushed him too far. “You're thinking too much into this. His room really got flooded and there was no room left except yours. It's only temporary. I'll move him back as soon as his room gets fixed. If you're worried he's going to find out, he won't. He can't”

“...”

Jeonghan was torn in between. Mingyu was suffering for no reason, and the cause for it was his own mate. And that's also something Mingyu should have the right to know in the first place. He still wanted to scold Wonwoo for that witchcraft shit. Ask what the hell was he doing with goddamn rogues. Reprimand him for all the trouble he has roused. But he couldn't. Because he doubts Wonwoo is anywhere ready to face that truth, yet. if the previous panicked outburst was anything to go by. Saying something like that now will only add more fuel to the fire.

“Something happened at Gwangju,” Jeonghan said vaguely. “Now he can't feel his wolf. Without it, he's practically handicapped for the moment”

Wonwoo's stiff face visibly softened.

“He's having a hard time right now. Not everyone is that welcoming about it,” a pause, -_you_ _should know-. _Wonwoo didn't need to be told twice. He had been living like that for years. No strong senses, no special healing abilities, no way to shift, and the dreadful feeling of loneliness came with it. Like a part of your soul being ripped apart. It's the worst feeling a werewolf could experience in a lifetime. Jeonghan seemed to read his expression and gently caressed his shoulder. “You need his help and he needs yours. Just try to get along for the time being Wonwoo”

***

“Hey”

Mingyu ceased mindlessly stabbing his lunch and looked up to see Minghao's stiff smile. “Hey” He said monotonously and went back to his mushy rice bowl trying to ignore the five pairs of eyes staring at the back of his head.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Mingyu didn't respond but he didn't stop him from doing either.

“How are you feeling?” Minghao asked after what it felt like an eternity. His posture got more awkward and stiff as Mingyu refused to look at him.

“Like shit, obviously”

Minghao glanced at their table and back at Mingyu, eyes turning remorseful. “We don't think of you any different Mingyu, you know that right? We figured you might need some time... alone. You can always join us when you feel like it”

His chopsticks slammed on the marble table harder than he originally planned. “So that's what you guys were doing. Giving me time?” When he turned, they abruptly looked away to avoid meeting his eyes. Mingyu scoffed coldly. “It has been two weeks Hao, two fuckin weeks! And you think now is the right time to talk to me? I've been going through literal shit for the whole time! And you guys just turned your back on me. What the fuck did I ever do to deserve it?!”

He saw a look of helplessness on Minghao for the first time. “Listen Mingyu, it's not what you think. Last time Seungkwan didn't mean to-”

“I'm not talking about just him” Mingyu cut him off. “Do you really think I didn't notice you guys avoiding me? For god's sake, you and Chan don't even come to basketball practices anymore, it's fucking obvious”

“......”

Seeing how Minghao was unable to come up with anything Mingyu scoffed again and picked his bag up cradling the basketball on his free side. “Thought so” And stormed off planning to blow off some steam.

The gym was empty at that hour, thankfully. Because he wasn't in a mood to deal with any more staring and shit-talking behind his back. Tossing the bag on the bleachers along with the blazer, Mingyu roughly rolled up his sleeves and tugged his tie loose popping the upper two buttons along the way.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and experimentally dribbled the ball a few times trying to feel that comfortable feeling of excitement, the _rush_, and confidence- the feeling of normalcy he always felt inside the court.

_Come on!_

He pictured his younger self in their first win, running around the court with a confident smirk after the deciding last-minute dunk, basking in his coach's praising smile, loud cheering, his loud teammates back pats and fist bumps and the proud look in his father's eyes.

Nothing.

His brows frowned, face contorted with anger and pain. He ached to feel _normal_ again.

All his life he had prioritized his family, friends, and his love for basketball. His life was simple, just the way he wanted it to be. Why things had to get to the point he had to lose them all at once?

This wouldn't have happened if his father didn't force him to come here. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't stand up for Steve- the person whom he used to call a friend until the backstabbing bastard framed him for his blames. Why did his own family have so little faith in him? How could they believe those lies over his word?

_Betrayal feels nastier than a third-degree burn. Being taken advantage of makes you feel like a pathetic idiot._

He didn't know which was worse. With a loud exhale he snapped his eyes open and ruthlessly dunked rattling the hoop.

Because the jump was sloppy his left ankle suffered the weight. He landed with a hiss but stubbornly picked up the ball and went for another long dribble starting from the center circle.

The sound of his shoes squeaking, dribbling and dunking took turns endlessly like a cycle for whole 40 minutes until he threw it at the bleachers with a frustrated cry. It bounced on the steps with a loud thump and rolled off on the vinyl floor. Mingyu slumped on his back and stared at the ceiling, bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. It was no use, he eventually had to gasp for air and pant like there was no tomorrow.

He was fucking weak! And sloppy! How was he supposed to lead a team when he was like this?!

  
  


When he got back it looked the same he left it in the morning. No Jeon Wonwoo in sight. It has been three whole days since the eventful night, Wonwoo hadn't spared him much of a glance at his direction- pretending like he didn't exist-. He'd leave in the morning before Mingyu wakes up and return just in time for curfew. Mingyu is well acquainted with this -_will stay out of your hair_\- routine. After Wonwoo's arrival, he too would not go downstairs for any reason.

Part of him hated it and the other part, he was too tired to give a fuck. Just like his mixed feelings towards his stuck up roommate. Aside from the obvious desire his wolf holds-_held_ for him, Mingyu doesn't know if he has any positive thoughts towards Wonwoo at all. Now that his wolf was gone it was easier to ignore his presence altogether.

  
  


Saturday, Mingyu was crankier than usual. He could no longer sleep till noon on Saturdays because of the Physics remedial class he had to take on. He hated Physics. Not because he was dumb but because it was the only hole stood between him and his above-average grades. And in the evening he had to share a detention period with Jeonghan and Wonwoo at the library.

Mingyu read the text twice and checked the time before dragging his legs towards the third floor. He was feeling drained 24/7, all he wanted was to marry his bed and sleep for eternity. His droopy eyes enlarged a fraction when he passed the 2nd floor. It was senior Wen Junhui. He didn't seem to be looking for anyone or anything. Mingyu's brows creased. Jun walked straight towards the isles at the corner and disappeared between the familiar isles, and didn't come out for a long time. 

So they share a secret hideout there? 

Well, It wasn't any of his business. They could breed a clowder of cats together for all he cares.

Mingyu shook his head and climbed a few more steps only to halt mid-step with a deeper frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates :(  
-I made a few changes in the last chapter. Don't worry it doesn't affect the plot.  
-But CHAPTER 3 went through MAJOR EDITING!. I hope it doesn't sound as stupid as before.  
-Next chapter won't take long I hope T^T
> 
> -I'm going to increase the chapters up to 20+ (dk if that's a good thing lol)
> 
> Anyways~ Mingyu's onto Wonhui hmm. How scandalous~


	12. 열두 (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, remember the Plot Twist tag? *make a peace sign* Please don't kill me ^^

Wonwoo didn't show up for detention, just like he predicted. His expression must have been not that pleasant because Jeonghan quickly added Wonwoo was feeling sick and decided to rest in the infirmary.

Yeah right, like he would totally believe that.

Mingyu gave a small acknowledging nod, sat on the opposite seat dropping his bag on the next free seat. Then dumped his physics book roughly on the table and slept on it.

Jeonghan was awfully quiet for once, which was highly unsettling. He seemed like he wanted to talk to him about something, but had settled down to bore holes on the crown of his head instead. And it pissed Mingyu even more. Coupled with the frustration of unable to fall asleep and have a _fucking break!_ because suddenly all he could think was how fucking blind he'd been about Junhui and Wonwoo for the whole time.

During preliminaries, Junhui had tailed behind Wonwoo all day like some overprotective boyfriend. Even going as far as to wrap him with his own jacket. Yes, that goddamn jacket. Didn't Wonwoo's prideful-ass parade with it for the whole evening like it was only natural for him to do so? That explains why he was outside the dorm after curfew. He must have gone back to Jun's dorm after the event.

And the hideout. Wonwoo's disheveled clothes and hair. Fuck! All the signs had been right in front of his eyes.

An inexplicable irritation started to bubble inside of him. So the thing Wonwoo is hiding, is that he's fucking Junhui?!

Mingyu shot back up rocking the table.

How come an alpha submit to another alpha like that? Considering his proud stuck up personality it's even more impossible to believe he'd let someone do him.

_“Unless they're mates?”_

Jeonghan stared at him pointedly at the loud scoff, his brow elevated.

There's no reason to fuck behind shelves if they were already mates. Jun constantly flirts with Minghao and Wonwoo doesn't bat an eyelash about that. They are not mates. He's sure of it. Besides, why would Wonwoo bare his neck for him if he already had an alpha?

It gets more ridiculous the more he thinks about it.

_“Does he go around baring his neck for everyone?!”_

The tips of his fingers started to tingle, scaringly close to how it does when his wolf starts to bristle at him. _Traitor_. So now it wants to talk.

Mingyu unconsciously let out a frustrated groan. This shouldn't affect him more than it should. But it does! And he couldn't even blame it on his wolf this time.

“What!”

He snapped when Jeonghan pat him on his shoulder, ears still drowned in white noise. Jeonghan stared at him taken aback, hand still raised in mid-air. But instead of nagging and assigning more detention over another bullshit rule regained his composure and said, “You can leave early. Kun says he wants to talk to you”

“About what?” He grunted taking a good look at his watch. Jeonghan's never _that_ generous.

“Didn't say. Should be about the new recruits”

“Recruits?... What recruits? I didn't plan any tryout session” He replied confused.

“Of course you didn't. When was the last time you showed up for practice? Wonwoo demolished the old team” Mingyu's forehead vein visibly throbbed. “I have to say, the results look quite promising. You don't have to look so horrified. At least someone got the job done”

Jeon was trying to send him to an early grave. “How-? What?-” He nearly choked on his spit. “WITHOUT TELLING ME?”

Several heads looked at their way, appalled. Jeonghan shrugged returning his eyes on his document.

“Kun just moved back to his dorm from the infirmary. You Better get moving before Mrs. Lee come up those stairs and haul you out by your scruff”

*******

Wonwoo checked his phone and put it on the small makeshift table cramped against the wall beside the bookshelf. And sat on the floor legs crossed leaning on the wall sighing. The small space was a bit messy and dusty having not used for a long time. His fingers were just about ready to reach for a good old novel from the bottom shelf when Jun squeezed himself through the small entrance and came at his way rushing.

“Jun,” Wonwoo got up, his lips curving up to a gentle smile. “I thought you were going to stay at your dad's until next week-”

His breath got knocked out as he stumbled a step back crushed in Jun's tight embrace. A strong whiff of familiar mandarin and pink pepper engulfed him in whole. Startled a bit at first Wonwoo wrapped his own arms loosely around Jun, then awkwardly pat him three times on the back.

“God I missed you” Jun whispered into his hair and tightened his hold a bit more.

“What has gotten into you?” Wonwoo said between a nervous chuckle. “Messaging me out of the blue to meet here. What's so urgent you decided to ditch your stay and rush back here this early?”

Jun didn't say anything for a while. Only focused on hugging him tight like his life depends on it.

“Jun, you- what's wrong?” Wonwoo pulled back. Hesitated for a while and put a palm on Jun's forehead, concerned. His eyes slightly widened in alarm. “You're burning up. Jun, I think you're- *gasp*” Jun impatiently pushed himself forward until Wonwoo was sandwiched between him and the wall, and buried his face inside his collar inhaling long and deep earning a startled noise.

Wonwoo automatically latched onto his jacket, neither pushing nor pulling him in. Stuck and bewildered by the unexpected move to do anything else.

“I didn't mean to abandon you at the camp like that. I swore to you I won't let you go through suffering ever again. And yet,” Jun started to tremble. His breath too warm and tingly on Wonwoo's unguarded skin making him squirm. “I wasn't able to keep my promise either of the times you most needed it.”

“J-Jun?”

“I'm sorry I'm such a coward. I tried to keep my distance -, I really did! But it's hard”

“Jun! Calm d-down!”

Jun let out a throaty growl, totally contradictory to how he was softly kneading Wonwoo's thin wrists while he nuzzled up his trembling pale neck almost lovingly.

“I care for you. I care for you a lot, Wonwoo. I wanted to be a brother you can always rely on, but-” he stopped mid-sentence with a shuddering sob. “-I couldn't, _I can't!_”

Wonwoo ceased his struggling, eyes wide and mouth slack.

They stood like that for some time until Wonwoo decided to gently push him back. Jun's eyes were bloodshot and another tear rolled down his cheek as Wonwoo wiped his tears for him. “Why?,” He rasped grasping his wrist. “Why do you push me away? I have known you for the longest time. I have been with you for the longest time. I know what you've gone through. You don't have to pretend to be strong with me”

There. The sensitive topic they carefully evaded for years was finally bared.

“Tell me,” Jun whispered squeezing his wrist, pleading. “Am I too late? Do you not love me anymore?” He cupped Wonwoo's cheek with his sweaty palm not letting him look away. “You used to look up to me. Depend on me. Share even the smallest things with me. You let _me_ see you cry. Wonwoo please, please tell me you didn't shut me out because you lost your trust in me”

_“You are not good enough....you will never be good enough, not to me. Not to anyone”_

“Did I disappoint you that much? I'm sorry I didn't realize your feelings sooner. If I had known I would have never gone that far with you. I thought I was giving you comfort but all I have done was causing you more pain”

“Jun, stop”

_“Outrageous! How many times did you bare your legs in front of men?! Have I gone too lenient you dared to do something disgraceful?! You dare bring shame on this family? on your own dead mother? Now she's nothing but the dead woman gave birth to the only omega- only mistake in Jeon family, and I am the failure who couldn't raise his son to close his legs in front of his colleague's son!”_

“You were already battered enough and I left you like that. Letting that man lock you up in a hospital and do such horrible things to you-”

“P-please!”

Wonwoo's breath stuttered and his hand shook in Jun's grasp.

_“Father is... sorry Wonwoo. I was too hard on you because I care for you, do you understand? Come here, you trust your father don't you?... Father wants the best for you. Only father can fix you. Don't you want to see your brother soon? You need Jun to come back, don't you? Everything will go back to how it was... you only need to let father fix you”_

Wonwoo looked at him brokenly, first time in years. Unwilling tears pooling and threatening to fall over. Despite the struggle, Jun locked his arms around Wonwoo's shaking frame and lowered them until they sprawled on each other in the small space, like they have done countless times whenever Wonwoo had a breakdown. Jun was radiating heat like a furnace, sweeping through his own clothes and making his skin flush. They were heading up at that wrong path again.

“I love you Wonwoo. I only realized that when I had to leave you. Three years” Jun paused a moment to rub against Wonwoo's neck flaring his pheromones and made a satisfying sound when Wonwoo's trembling subdued. “Three years I waited to tell you those words... but you had changed completely to a different person when I came back” Soothing hands rubbed contours of his back slowly, then shaky sides and all the way down to the hem of his blazer. Wonwoo inhaled loudly as hot lips brushed his open collarbones in a feathery touch once, twice before long fingers roughly yanked his top buttons and tie loose and dived straight into a flurry of lips and tongue. His blazer pooled around his wrists where they lay on the floor uneasily twitching. They could only go as far as to hold Jun's hands soothing his hips, unsure to hold them or let go.

_“They don't love you. They pity you. So what, you shed a few tears and everybody is wrapped around your finger. It works for you just fine doesn't it?”_

Wonwoo went rigid as if a bucket of cold water splashed him. Jun was starting to pant between the kisses as he tailed up to his lips. Jun ended up nose buried in his scent gland when he abruptly turned his head away. The impact left him with goosebumps- nothing more. And he was once again reminded that Jun was _not_ his mate.

“You smell like...” Jun let out a pained breathy laugh. Why did they keep torturing themselves. “like home. I miss home” He rubbed his nose a few times along the length of Wonwoo's neck like a desperate animal trying to hold on to the scent despite the obvious struggle to tune out the reality.

Part of Wonwoo selfishly wanted to hold on to Jun's hands and never let go. His immense greed to be held, to be loved, and to be wanted made him helplessly arch into Jun's touch. In the end, both of them were nothing but unfortunate teenagers hung on to the impulsive desperate effort of a relationship filled with guilt and confusion, seeking comfort in each other.

Wonwoo reluctantly let go of Jun's hands after one last squeeze and shimmied one hand out of the blazer to push Jun at arm's length only to have Jun chase him back and nibble at his gland. “Hnn! “

“Will I be able to keep you if I put my mark on you” Jun sniffled mouthing on the patch of skin.

“We c-can't...Jun” He panted urgently pushing him back and eying the rapidly forming beads of sweat trickling down his temple.

“Why!” Jun growled clashing his overheated forehead upon Wonwoo's. Looking at tear pooled eyes with a shaky breath and down to trembling lips, pupils dilated. The gap between their lips was dangerously too close they could feel their breath mingle. Jun cautiously ran a thumb over a lone tear and stared at Wonwoo as if he was seeing him cry for the first time.

“Because,” Wonwoo breathed. Pulling Jun's hand away. “Like you said, I don't love you anymore” He felt Jun tensing against his body. “What happened then was a mistake. I threw myself at you. I made things complicated and I ruined our friendship. It's all on me--”

“Wonwoo!”

“-I'm sorry”

“You are lying!”

“It's the truth! I was desperate and you were there. We were fourteen Jun! What did we know about love-”

“Kiss me”

“N-no” Wonwoo gasped. “please Jun” Fat tears escaped from wide eyes.

“One last time” Jun held Wonwoo's face between his palms, looking calm and broken at the same time. “If you don't love me,” his eyes glowed before he shut them with might, trying to reign his wolf calling for his own mate. Wonwoo instinctively grabbed onto his wrists helplessly watching them flutter open to dark orbs again. “you should not have qualms about getting hurt over it. So do it. I'll get hurt instead”

“.....”

“I'm supposed to mate with Minghao today” Wonwoo's hands itched to cover his ears. And he would have, if they weren't already crushing Jun's wrists. “It's slowly killing me. I vowed myself that I would never abandon my mate, and yet, in the end I came running back to you. So please, I beg of you Wonwoo. Let me at least- have this before I have to leave-”

Wonwoo's lips crashed on Jun's parted lips accompanied by a tug to the shackled wrists, desperate and inexperienced just like their first shared kiss inside the dark attic, tears running and whimpers behind closed lips. Jun made a soft sound before locking Wonwoo's upper lip and lurching forward eyes closed with such force they knocked against the bookshelf scattering books everywhere.

Wonwoo hissed as they tumbled and Jun's teeth cut his bottom lip, but desperately clung on him more letting Jun lick it over and push his tongue between his lips as he pleased. For him, Jun was his first friend, first crush, the first person to listen to his troubles, first kiss, albeit it was nothing but a mess of lips and spit, first person to touch him and the first person he loved.

It was hard to let go. But Jun wasn't his and they were not meant to be.

Maybe it was for the best. Wonwoo thought as he moaned painfully into the kiss, feeling Jun digging in to shoulder trying to fight off the pain of his wolf tearing his insides. He blinked tears as they broke apart to catch a breath. It was getting dark and the small space felt suffocated with strong pheromones of an alpha in a rut. Jun slotted their lips again apologetically licking over the cut on Wonwoo's unresponsive lips and pulled away with a heavy breath. The distant footsteps indicated the end of the detention period on the third floor.

Wonwoo gently carded his fingers in Jun's hair suddenly feeling nostalgic. He didn't know why he did that. Jun croaked something in response and interlocked his fingers through Wonwoo's, pressing them over his heart.

_“See! If you love someone your heart beats sooo hard. Here, you can check mine, like this. It's almost the same right? Now wipe your nose. How are we gonna be cool if one of us cries like a baby? Stop saying nobody likes you. You have me!”_

Did he?

Jun pressed one last kiss on his forehead making his eyes burn behind his eyelids. He refused to open his eyes, even when Jun pulled away and took his warmth with him. Even it meant he would be crippled with anxiety whenever his vision drowns in darkness.

As Jun's footsteps faded Wonwoo hugged his shivering sides and curled up against the wall trying to remind himself he wasn't in that miserable dark attic anymore. Because he went past that. He was strong, and he no longer needed someone to make it all better. That it was for the best because Jun deserved better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dropped hints about Wonhui before. Hope they tallied with this chapter. I barely get any time to update this fic T^T. Just give me 2 months I'll start updating twice a week *bows* Thanks for the 400+ kudos, and the comments. <3
> 
> Smexytimes only reserved for MEANIE. Sorry if I disappointed you. 
> 
> If you're confused how far they have gone, you'll have to wait a bit more oops XD. Oh and Meanie is hella slow burn. But that slow burn is now over. Don't wanna spoil it but the reason that they don't know they're mates is that wolves naturally imprint on their mate when they meet for the first time. Since Wonwoo has no wolf it's impossible.  
Until the right times come they don't mate because during that time they are allowed to reject the bond or accept it. Before the imprinting, it's possible for them to fall in love with anyone. How tragic. There goes my fucked up werewolf logics.
> 
> Do they even make sense? I guess not XD Anyways how many of you predicted 'Past Wonhui'? Hmm


End file.
